Una historia diferente
by miyu sempai
Summary: -Tu no eres como el resto, Bella. -Gracias por decir que soy un fenómeno.-respondió la joven de manera sarcástica. -Puedes hacer cosas que el resto no.-Aseguro la mujer. -No se de que hablas.-Contesto la chica de manera seria -Yo se lo que eres. UA
1. prefacio

Prefacio

Me sentía como en una pesadilla, de esas que solía tener cuando era pequeña, en las que corría y corría pero nunca lograba desplazarme a la velocidad necesaria. Mis piernas no respondían, parecía como si fuera a desplomarme en cualquier instante, pero lo más frustrante de todo es que podía ver como las manecillas de aquel reloj ubicado en la torre a la que me dirigía seguían avanzando.

Lamentablemente no esta en ningún sueño, y a diferencia de las pesadillas, no corría para salvar mi vida. En ese momento mi vida carecía de cualquier tipo de valor. Lo único importante era llegar.

Alice había dicho que en la vida existían muchas posibilidades, que el destino no estaba escrito en piedra. Tal vez el resultado habría sido bien diferente si hubiera contado con su ayuda, pero lamentablemente desde que los Cullen se fueron desconocía su paradero, y aunque lo supiese no seria justo involucrarlos en esto, esta era mi guerra y no la de ellos, esto nos les concernía.

Sabía que tenía que apurarme, que de las decisiones que tomara a partir de este momento dependerían las vidas de aquellos a los que consideraba unos hermanos. Los únicos seres en el mundo que podían comprenderme.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar mi destino.


	2. houston

Houston

(Centro de desarrollo tecnológico, 23 de septiembre de 1992)

-Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo. Todavía estamos a tiempo. Podemos buscar otras opciones o tal vez hacer un trato, -dijo desesperada una mujer de aspecto cansado, poseía un cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos azul profundo, tenía el rostro entrado en años.

-No se engañe profesora, ellos jamás nos permitirían negociar un trato, el tiempo sigue corriendo a cada instante; no hay otra opción, o usted piensa que de haberla no la escogería.-Respondió una mujer de unos 30 años, poseía un cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la mediación de la espalda pero que estaba sujeto en su nuca, sus ojos de un azul claro enmarcados por unos lentes de un fino armazón metálico solo expresaban frustración y a su vez determinación.

-Pero son tan pequeños, vas a condenarlos a una vida de sufrimiento y desprecio imagínate como los trataran las personas, nunca podrán llevar un vida normal.

-Mantendremos el secreto de su naturaleza por el mayor tiempo posible, de esa forma al menos podrán tener la infancia que se merecen sin problemas. A demás los efectos no se aran notorios hasta que empiece la adolescencia.

-No seria mejor entregárselos, al menos sabrán como cuidarlos y estarán seguros.

-Si se los entregamos los estaremos condenando, pasaran toda su vida en un laboratorio, los trataran peor que animales, eso por no hablar de lo que pasara cuando descubran como reproducir el efecto.

(Tok tok)

-Adelante-expreso aquella mujer que parecía ser quien tomaba las decisiones.-Que ocurre John por que tan alterado.

-Directora acabamos de recibir esta notificación de parte del gobierno.-La voz le pertenecía a un hombre joven de no mas de 25 años, tenia una tez morena y cabello de un intenso color negro rizado, unos ojos castaños y su estatura rondaba el metro ochenta.-Tome aquí esta. -Dijo entregándole una hoja tamaño carta.

-No puede ser, se adelantaron, no tenemos tiempo que perder tendremos que hacerlo ahora mismo-dice terminando de leer el contenido del papel.-Profesora tome.-le pasa la carta para que se entere de las nuevas noticias.

-Por todos los cielos que vamos a hacer Cristyn -expreso aquella mujer aparentemente la mayor de grupo. El miedo era palpable en su voz y ojos.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer profesora. John contacta con Raymond y Joseph diles que tengan todo preparado llego el momento.

-Como ordene directora-dijo el joven, aunque sus ojos mostraban miedo no dudo, y de inmediato saco el comunicador que portaba en la cintura y se dispuso a repetir las ordenes que le habían sido encomendadas.

-Profesora tome-la llamo la joven de nombre Cristyn, sosteniendo una carpeta que acababa de sacar de un cajón del escritorio que se encontraba el la oficina.-Estos son los mejores candidatos.

-Veo que estabas preparada.-El tono de sorpresa era notorio en aquella mujer.-Pero ¡esto es absurdo!, Cristyn estas familias son comunes no sabrán como tratar los inconvenientes.

-Ellos no tienen que saber nada sobre el inconveniente, su ignorancia será su mejor defensa. Habrá que tenerlos vigilados así sabremos cuando empezaran a notar las diferencias y nosotros podremos intervenir para explicarles lo que ocurre.

-OK, veo tu punto, te entiendo pero, no creo que sea tan sencillo acercarnos y decirles lo que pasa, además quien lo hará.-pregunto la profesora.

-Tú por supuesto, eres la más indicada, ya cuando llegue el momento te inventaras alguna excusa para acercarte a ellos y explicarte.

-¡Yo! No imposible, no puedo, yo no estoy capacitada para eso.

-Marie por favor eres la única que puede y lo sabes-le recalco Cristyn.

-Pero…. yo no….

-Listo directora, Joseph y Raymond entendieron el plan, lo aceptan y están de acuerdo, ambos ya se encuentran en sus respectivas posiciones, solo falta la señal-dijo John interrumpiendo el alegato de Marie se cual fuese este.

-Muy bien, vamos.

-Listo profesora tenemos, 7 minutos antes que se active la alarma-dijo Cristyn ingresando en una especie de laboratorio repleto de todo tipo de maquinas.-John nos esperara en la entrada.

-OK, vamos.- dijo Marie dirigiéndose hacia una especie de librero, tomo un libro de color rojo oscuro y de manera instantánea se acciono un puerta secreta en la pared occidental de la habitación.-Listo le puerta esta abierta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba otra habitación, esta era de un blanco inmaculado, casi sin decoración, a mano derecha se encontraba un escritorio tras este un mueble de aspecto sencillo, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un cómodo living color crema. Pero lo que en verdad importaba se encontraba al fondo, separado del cuarto por una especie de ventanal.

-Muy bien aquí vamos.-La directora se acercó al ventanal con paso firme y tomo el pomo de una puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del ventanal-Por favor que funcione.-Cargo un poco de peso en la manilla y esta inmediatamente cedió.-Gracias dios, venga profesora.

Tras el ventanal se encontraban del lado izquierdo un escritorio de madera de aspecto sencillo con un pequeño cuaderno azul y tres sillas acomodadas alrededor.

Del lado derecho se encontraban, lo que a primera vista eran tres cajas de vidrio sobre sus respectivas mesas, pero que al uno mirar bien era tren cunas.

-Profesora tome a 01528 y 20741 yo me ocupo de 71592.-Expreso Cristyn mientra guardaba entre sus ropas aquel cuaderno.

-Como gustes. Hola pequeños, me recuerdan, les tengo noticias, vamos a dar un paseo, quieren salir verdad. No se preocupen la abuela Marie se encargara de todo-con cuidado tomo a ambos pequeños y salio de aquel lugar que tanto aborrecía.

-Hola preciosa como estas, te ves mucho mas saludable, me tenias tan preocupada. Sabes te cuento un secreto, eres lo mas importante para mi. Todo lo que hice, hago y are será por tu bien-le susurro al pequeño bebe que tenia en sus brazos.-Te amo cielo.-Esto ultimo lo dijo después de depositar un beso en su frente.-Muy bien, profesora salgamos de aquí.

-John, ven acércate, toma ayúdame con este. -Hablo la profesora depositando en brazos del joven uno de los bebes.-Bien ahora que Cristyn. No pretenderás que salgamos por la puerta principal con 3 bebes en brazos o si.

-Por supuesto que no, Joseph nos espera en el primer piso. Por ahí no profesora debemos bajar por las escaleras de incendios. -Explico al ver a la profesora dirigirse al ascensor.

(Minutos después)

-Directora todo esta listo, Raymond nos espera en el estacionamiento.-Expreso Joseph, un hombre de unos 50 años, su estatura no superaba en metro setenta poseía un aire informal, tenia el cabello algo largo de un color caoba oscuro y vestía de negro.

-Gracias Raymond.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se dirigieron el extremo norte; a medida que se acercaban se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre apoyado en la parte delantera de un automóvil. Era calvo tenia los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y vestía unos pantalones de tela claro y una camisa color negra.

-Directora, esta todo listo, la entrada se encuentra despejada y el señuelo en posición.

-Estupendo Joseph. Bien el plan es este, profesora usted viajara con Raymond y los pequeños, utilizarán el sedan que esta detrás suyo, en el asiento del copiloto se encuentra un bolso, contiene algún dinero, documentos para todos un celular y otras cosas.

-Raymond cuando el celular suene, tienes que ponerte en marcha, tu sabe donde, destruye el teléfono. Recuerda que tienes que salir de estado. No nos esperen ni nos llamen.

-Joseph, John y yo saldremos primero, cuando veamos que no hay ningún inconvenieniente será cuando te marque.

-Cristyn estas segura que todo saldrá bien.

-Tiene que resultar profesora. Por el bien de todos tiene que resultar.

-Raymond ven.-Cuando ambos se alejaron unos pasos, continúo. –Por nada del mundo vayas a detenerte, nada de pasar la noche en un hotel y conduce con cuidado no queremos que e detenga la policía. En el bolso hay comida y un par de botellas de agua, también hay pañales un muda de ropa para cada uno. No ponga a Marie más nerviosa de lo que ya esta, mira que si los bebes captan su estado emocional se van a poner a llorar.

-Tranquilícese directora, todo saldrá bien. Con su permisa voy a ajustar detalles con Joseph.

-OK ve. Profesora venga. Tome. –Le entrego aquel cuaderno azul junto aun sobre. -Déselo cuando sea el momento por favor y si se pregunta por que lo hice, dígale que fue porque pensé que seria lo mejor, que es lo más importante de mi vida, que por favor trate de comprender y que no me odie.

-Cristyn ¿te estas despidiendo?

-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero ponerme en todas la situaciones posibles, en ese cuaderno esta detallados mis últimos meses de trabajo, el sobre contiene una carta. No se preocupe solo es por seguridad, ya vera como todo saldrá bien, y yo misma podré explicarle todo. Cuídese profesora.

-Tú también cuídate. –Respondió Marie dándole un abrazo.-Suerte.

El primer auto salio sin ningún inconveniente.

(Ring ring)

-Es hora profesora.-Dijo Raymond encendiendo el motor.

-Claro.-Respondió Marie desde el asiento trasero del vehiculo. –Espero que todo salga bien.

-No pasara nada, ya vera.

Dos de los bebes viajaban en asientos para bebes, ambos se encontraban dormidos y el tercero se encontraba en el regazo de la profesora.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien pequeña Bella. Tu mama lo preparo todo para que resultara, debes estar muy orgullosa de ella.- Le dijo en un susurro solo para que la pequeña escuchara. Esta solo sonrío.


	3. viviendo sin el

(Momentos posteriores a la despedida de Edward y Bella en Luna Nueva)

Se había ido.

Lo seguí adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, las piernas me temblaban. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas, todo estaba en completa calma, ni siquiera podía escuchar el canto de las aves, aun así seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía moverme, buscarlo, porque si dejaba de hacerlo, todo habría acabado.

El amor, mi vida, mi existencia… todo se habría terminado.

Camine hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, hasta que de pronto tropecé con la raíz de un joven roble que sobresalía del terreno. Fue en ese momento, en que me encontraba patéticamente en tendida en medio del bosque llorando a más no poder que comprendí lo que había pasado.

Edward se había ido, todos los Cullen se habían marchado, no los volvería a ver. No discutiría con Alice por haberse metido en mi guardarropa al encontrar en medio de mi simple y aburrida ropa una blusa azul que ni con todo un mes de sueldo podría pagar o un suéter que solo podría encontrarse en una boutique en Nueva York o protestar cuando insistía en vestirme según sus criterios. No escucharía las bromas de Emmett respecto a que Edward se comportaba como peor que mi papa. Ni ver a Esme tratarme como si fuera uno más de sus hijos. Y lo peor es que entendí que no volvería a estar con Edward, yo podría soportarlo todo si me encontraba al lado de Edward, pero sin el, mi vida carecía de sentido.

Entendí también, que aunque yo solo quisiera morir, tenia a mis padres y por ellos tenia que saber salir adelante. No sabia de donde, pero tenia que sacar fuerzas para poder surgir adelante.

De pronto recordé que jamás le había contado a Edward mis secretos.

Tenia miedo de que pensara que era un fenómeno que me mirara con asco, como yo sabia que las personas me mirarían si supieran la verdad. Por mas que buscará el momento para contarle todo, este nunca se dio. En un principio porque no sabia a que atenerme con ellos y siempre que intentaba darme el valor que necesitaba para explicarle todo ocurría algo, primero la aparición de los tres vampiros nómadas y la posterior persecución por parte de James. Después cuando regrese del hospital y Alice me embosco con lo de la fiesta de fin de año simplemente olvide contarles. Me avergüenzo al decir que tenia miedo, que no sabia como empezar a contar mi verdadera historia, así que solo lo deje pasar. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez fue lo correcto. Si ellos iban a marcharse hubiera sido un error explicarles la situación. Estos son mis problemas no hubiera sido justo que se vieran involucrados en algo en lo que no tenían nada que ver.

Así que, aunque solo quisiera desaparecer, tenía que seguir adelante, esto no se trataba solo de mí, estaban mis padres, que aunque no sabían nada eran mi familia y lo más importante en mi vida. Además también estaban ellos, los únicos que podían entenderme, aquellos a los que consideraba mis hermanos.

Me levante del suelo, al tratar de ubicarme para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa me percate que ya empezaba a oscurecer. Así que tome mi decisión, seguiría adelante, había demasiadas cosas que me faltaban por hacer.

-¿Mama, estas en casa?-me oí extraña y débil.

-Aquí estoy pequeña. ¿Donde estabas, cuando llegue vi tu camioneta pero cuando subí a buscarte a tu cuarto no estabas?

Al escuchar su voz comprendí que tenia que seguir adelante, no podía hacerles esto a ellos, no se lo merecían.

-Salí a caminar por el bosque, quería estar sola un rato, necesitaba pensar, pero cuando me di cuenta había perdido el camino-pero no te preocupes estoy bien.-agregue al ver el pánico que empezaba a notarse en su rostro.

-Estas segura, no te paso nada, podemos ir al hospital.

-Mama tranquilízate estoy en perfectas condiciones, es mas me caí una sola ves. Pienso que talvez estoy empezando a superar mi torpeza.-esto lo dije para relajar el ambiente, sabia que con eso Renee se distraería.

-Hay bella, eso lo heredaste de Charlie, los dos son uno torpes, ojala lo que digas sea cierto. Ah es cierto, sabes donde deje mi blusa roja, esa que compre como hace dos meses, es que esta mañana la busque y no pude encontrarla.

-Mama-exprese divertida. Ella nunca cambiaria.-tu blusa esta en la tintorería de Port Ángeles, recuerdas que la manchaste con vino.-le comente subiendo las escaleras rumbo a mi recamara.

-Enserio no lo recuerdo.

Cuando Charlie regreso portaba un cara de fastidio a la que Renee no pudo resistirse, persiguió a papa hasta que este aceptó explicarle que pasaba. Nos contó que el teléfono de la estación no había parado de sonar en toda la tarde, nos explico que todos los llamados eran de gente que vivía en la Push, quejándose de la cantidad de fogatas que estaban creándose.

Después marco el número de Billy.

-¡OH!- y en un instante toda su amabilidad en su voz se transformo en irritación-.¿y por que hacen eso?-después de esa pausa su irritación se transformo en molestia.-¿No me digas?-expreso con un notorio sarcasmo.-De acuerdo, no te disculpes conmigo. Solo asegúrate de que el fuego no se extienda.-Después de decir eso colgó.

Nos miro a mama y a mí y al ver que ambas estábamos atentas a la conversación, nos explico.

-Tal parece que algunos chicos en la Push andas revoltosos.-Empezó con su relato.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con interés mi mama.

Charlie parecía reacio, como si estuviera incomodo. Se acomodo en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor, y poso su mirada en el suelo. Luego respondió con amargura.

-Están celebrando la noticia.-dijo, tomo una profunda respiración y levanto la cabeza enfocando su mirada en mí. Sus ojos mostraban vergüenza.

Al percatarme de su mirada todo encajo. Había una sola noticia que podría generar tal euforia en la gente de la Push.

-Festejan la ida de los Cullen. –Murmure. –Había olvidado que en la Push nunca los quisieron.

En ese instante algo se removió en mi interior, algo comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la superficie, algo que yo no quería enfrentar. Sabia que si lo hacia terminaría llorando frente a mis papas, sabia que no podría soportar el dolor. Así que tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza y comencé a explicarle a Renee lo que sabia de la marcha de los Cullen.

-Curiosamente Charlie aporto varios datos, como que en el hospital se comentaba que Carlisle había recibido una oferta de trabajo en un hospital de Los Ángeles y que le había sido imposible rechazarla.

Yo sabía que era mentira, la soleada Los Ángeles seria el último lugar al que ellos irían. También sabía que la historia del traslado era mentira. Pero eso no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba llegando a mi limite en cualquier instante me derrumbaría y eso era algo que yo no podría perdonarme. Así que opte por dirigir el tema a los pequeños de la guardería que estaban a cargo de mi mama y después de un minuto retirarme a mi habitación con la excusa de que tenia un examen de algebra a día siguiente. En mi cuarto podría soltar todo lo que tenía en mi interior, podría llorar y desahogarme, así como podría ponerme a pensar que debería hacer a partir de ahora en adelante.

Era más de medianoche y no podía dormir, cuando de pronto una terrible sospecha empezó a crecer en mi interior, me levante y corrí hacia mi escritorio, abrí de un solo movimiento el cajón en que guardaba mis anotaciones y observe.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo deje en la mañana. Después mi atención de dirigió al reproductor de música que se encontraba el la repisa, el cual coloque sobre mi cama. Presione la parte superior de la tapa del cd. Se acciono el pestillo y lentamente se abrió.

Estaba vacío.

El álbum que Renee me había regalado por mi cumpleaños estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, justo donde había caído la noche anterior. Lo levante con manos temblorosas.

No tuve necesidad de pasar ninguna página, podía verlo en la primera. Las pequeñas esquinas metálicas ya no sujetaban ninguna foto. La pagina estaba vacía salvo el texto que yo había escrito debajo de ella:"Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de septiembre"

No tuve necesidad de continuar. Estaba segura que no había ninguna foto.

"Será como si nunca hubiese existido". Esa había sido su promesa.

En algún instante sentí el suelo en mis rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos.

Deseaba poder desmayarme. Así ya no podría sentir. Por desgracia eso no ocurrió. Deje salir todo lo que llevaba dentro y en algún momento sentí como me liberaba.

No se en que momento fue. Solo se que en un punto de la noche Edward, Alice y todos los Cullen pasaron a ser solo recuerdo, una experiencia que llevaría toda la vida, toda nuestra historia en Forks seria un aparte. Recuerdos con los que siempre podría contar cuando sintiera que no podía más.

Los Cullen serian mi prueba de que la magia existe. Que aquellos seres que siempre eran representados en las películas de fantasía como monstruos, en verdad no lo eran. Eran diferentes del resto, si, pero no por eso eran monstruos. Eran reales y podían encontrarse en cualquier lugar. Podían ser tus vecinos. O podías toparte con uno en un centro comercial.

Debía seguir adelante costara lo que me costara. No se trataba solo de mí. Todos los días había relaciones que acababan. Yo no podía vivir de mis recuerdos, no podía vivir en el pasado. Mi amor por Edward seria eterno. Pero eso no significaba que no podría volver a enamorarme.

Además estaban ellos. Me había arrebatado a mi maestra. La persona que supo guiarme y aconsejarme cuando todo comenzó. Que me enseño a controlarme, a manejarme y a no odiarme. Ellos habían asesinado a la mujer que consideraba una abuela y estaba segura que no descansarían hasta tenernos a todos bajo su control.

Pero esta vez seria distinto. Estaría preparada.

Utilizaría la marcha de los Cullen como una señal. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Ahora solo me dedicaría a terminar el instituto y entrenar. Cuando ellos me encontraran las cosas serian muy distintas.

Solo me quedaba esperar.


	4. la calma antes de la tormenta

La calma antes de la tempestad

Eso que dicen que el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta es cierto.

Aunque cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj parecieran eternas.

El tempo transcurre de forma extraña y desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa. Siempre pasa

.

Octubre, noviembre, diciembre y enero pasaron si mayores novedades. Era extraño. Las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas. Como la calma que precede a una tormenta.

En un principio estar en el instituto resulto ser lo mas difícil. A cada momento tenia la impresión que aparecería Alice comentando sobre una blusa que había comprado es Seattle que había visto me quedaría perfecta. Luego Edward le diría que dejara de intentar cambiarme diciendo que así yo era perfecta. Cuando me encontraba en el comedor estaba segura que de un momento atravesarían las puertas de entrada tal como lo habían hecho el primer día.

Pero por increíble que suene con el paso de los meses el dolor de sus ausencias. Si sus ausencias, porque los extrañaba a todos, hasta Jasper y Rosalie. Como decía con el paso del tiempo, aunque mis sentimientos no habían desaparecido si se habían hecho mas llevaderos. Podía pasar días sin que los recordara. Los Cullen pasaron a formar parte de mis recuerdos. Unos muy fuertes, pero solo recuerdos.

Había forjado una gran amistad con Ángela, si antes éramos amigas ahora esa amistad había crecido 100 veces. Habíamos salido en varias ocasiones a Port Angeles, íbamos al cine, a cenar o aunque suene extraño de compras.; incluso habíamos viajado a Seattle para conseguir regalos en navidad.

Recuerdo que en esa ocasión habíamos quedado de acuerdo en viajar a Port Angeles cuando de pronto se nos unieron Jessica y Lauren, las cuales se autoinvitaron y decidieron que seria mejor ir hasta Seattle argumentando que habría mas variedad para escoger. Para evitarnos problemas con Ángela decidimos aceptar los cambios en los planes.

Si hay una expresión que definiría es viaje es la de diversión. Haber visto a Lauren ser perseguida por un grupo de niñas pequeñas y haber visto a Jessica empapada luego de caer a una pileta no tuvo precio.

Habíamos quedado en que viajaríamos en el Hyundai Accent color blanco de mi mama por ser el auto que menos combustible consumía, Renee había accedido de buena gana a prestarme su auto siempre y cuando se lo regresara con el estanque lleno.

De no ser porque Ángela también viajaba en el auto hubiera abandonado a Jessica y Lauren ni bien llevados 15 minutos de viaje. No lograba entender como podían hablar tanto, estuvieron todo el viaje contándonos sus problemas y quejándose de sus padres y .hermanos

En ese viaje me entere de cosas muy interesantes, de hecho estaba barajando la opción de recurrir a Jessica cuando perdiera las llaves de mi auto, estaba segura que si se lo preguntaba ella sabría donde están. Ya hablando en serio sin ofender a Jessica, pero no entendía en que podía afectarme que su hermano menor hubiera ofertado en facebook dos de sus diarios de vida o que la hermana pequeña de Lauren le hubiera dicho a sus papas que "la-la" que era con el nombre que la pequeña Jenny llamaba a su hermana tenia un "moretón" en el cuello Lugo de haber regresado de su cita co Tyler.

Lo único que comprendí de toda su conversación era que los hermanos menores eran un problema. Era una fortuna que fuera hija única.

Eran recién el mediodía y yo ya quería regresar. Había comprado un par de libros de cocina para Renee los cuales estaba segura que terminaría utilizándolos yo y un set de pesca para Charlie. Además había comprado una chaqueta de cuero de la que me había enamorado aunque no estaba segura si llegaría el día en que la utilizara, un par de jeans, y unas convers rojas.

Acabábamos de salir del MC Donald en el que habíamos almorzado cundo Lauren paso a llevar a unas niñas que estaban conversando. El problema fue que al ser ella más grande empujo a dos niñas y a estas se le cayeron los helados que acababan de comprar. Lauren se negó a comprarles los helados que se habían desperdiciados justificando que no había sido su culpa. Las pequeñas se enojaron y empezaron a atacar a Lauren, esta se asusto y salio corriendo con todas las niñas detrás de ella. Cuando nos recuperamos de shock de ver a 5 niñas de no más de 12 años atacar a una de 18 empezamos a reírnos y decidimos seguirlas. La imagen era una de las más bizarras de mi vida. Ver a Lauren correr como si la persiguiera el diablo y tras ellas a 5 pequeñas no tuvo precio. De pronto Lauren cambio de dirección y se dirigió directamente a nosotras gritando para que la ayudáramos. Con Ángela preferimos alejarnos de ahí, pero Jessica que estaba con un ataque de risa no se percato de nada. Lauren en su carrera paso a llevar a jess que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espalda. Justo en medio de la pileta que se encontraba a su espalda.

Con Ángela estuvimos riéndonos todo el viaje de regreso. Es mas cuando estaba por entrar a su casa me confeso que había grabado el "incidente de Seattle" que era como había definido al espectáculo y que después me lo enviaría

Con el paso de las semanas ocurrió algo sin que yo me percatara de ello.

De pronto me encontré teniendo una gran amistad con Jacob Black. Es más de pronto me sorprendí considerándolo mi mejor amigo.

Todo comenzó poco después de iniciado el mes de enero.

Me encontraba conduciendo de regreso a casa luego de salir del instituto. Hoy había sido un día especialmente difícil. Había tenido una pésima noche, luego de tener un sueño o pesadilla recordando mi último cumpleaños; no había logrado olvidarlo en todo el día. Estuve co mi mente en el pasado todo el día. Es mas no sabría decir de qué trataron la mitad de mis clases.

Una frase se repetía en mi mente. "como si nunca hubiese existido"

Era una mentira, ellos si existían, eran reales.

De pronto me detuve en plena carretera. Golpee la cabeza contra el volante en un intento por despejar mi mente. Me mantuve inmóvil durante algún tiempo. No lograba entender que me pasaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos me reí sin ganas. Lo había entendido. Todavía lo amaba. Eso no era justo. Yo quería mi vida.

La verdad no sabia que era peor. Vivir como la hacia ahora, recordando algo que no volvería y que solo me hacia daño. O vivir como pase el último tiempo en Phoenix.

Necesitaba distraerme. Tenia que lograr olvidarlo a el y a Phoenix.

El problema es que no había nadie a quien contarle mis problemas sin acabar en un manicomio.

Mire fijamente a través del parabrisas durante un buen rato y parecía que mis pensamientos no querían cooperar era como si se movieran en cámara lenta. No conseguía hacerles llegar a ninguna parte.

Detuve el motor, que gruñía de forma penosa y salí afuera. A enfrentarme a la llovizna.

Pronto el agua fría se entremezclo con mi pelo y se deslizo por mi rostro. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Al fin pude aclarar mi mente.

Reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba al cabo de un minuto de observación. Me había detenido a mitad de la calle que se encontraba al norte de la avenida Russell. Estaba justamente frente a la propiedad de los Cheney, de hecho mi chevy estaba bloqueando el acceso a su casa. Sabía que debía marcharme, poner en marcha mi auto y regresar a casa. Si no la hacia pronto alguien se daría cuenta que me encontraba vagabundeando y se lo informaría a Charlie.

Inspire profundamente mientra me alistaba a regresar a casa cuando un cartel en el patio de los Marks llamo mi atención. Era solo un gran trozo de cartulina inclinado contra su buzón con unas letras color negras disparejas que deberían pertenecerles a un chico de no más de 15.

A veces dios si existía.

Yo necesitaba una forma de distraerme y justamente aparece en mi visión ese cartel. Tenia que ser una señal.

No sabría decir si fue une coincidencia o no. Es mas lo ignoraba- pero me parecía una sandez creer que las motocicletas desechas de los Marks que se encontraban con un cartel que decía "se venden tal como están" estuvieran predestinadas a servir a algún propósito superior por el hecho de estar allí, justo donde yo necesitaba que estuvieran.

Aunque tal vez no fuera ninguna voluntad divina, sino simplemente que existían millones de maneras de arriesgarme y solo necesitaba mantener mis ojos bien abiertos.

Esto era lo que necesitaba. Temeraria y entupidas. Esas habían sido las palabras que había ocupado Charlie para describirlas. Su trabajo como jefe de policía era bastante tranquilo comparado al de las grandes urbes como Seattle o Phoenix, pero los accidentes de trafico eran los que le ocupaban mas tiempo. Este tipo de eventos nunca escaseaban en un lugar donde se sucedían largos tramos mojados de carreteras que se retorcían a través de un continuo bosque acumulando ángulos muertos uno tras otro. La gente evitaba esos lugares, con todos aquellos camiones transportando madera. Las excepciones a la regla eran las motos. Charlie dacia que había visto demasiadas victimas la mayoría jóvenes en esos accidentes. Recuerdo que antes de cumplir me hizo prometerle que nunca me montaría en una.

Tenia que tomar una decisión y tenia que tomarla ya.

Pronto me encontré tocando el timbre de la puerta principal de los Marks.

Me abrió uno de los chicos, creo que era el estudiante novato. No recordaba su nombre.

-¿Bella Swan?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Cuánto quieres por una moto?-indique con mi brazo en dirección a su jardín.

-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Por supuesto.

-No funcionan.

-¿Cuánto valen?-pregunte empezando a irritarme, bastaba verlas para saber que no funcionaban.

-Si de verdad quieres una llévatela. Mi madre ha dicho que las saque para que la recojan junto a la basura.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, ¿quieres hablar con mama?

-No, esta bien, te creo-era mejor no implicar a ningún adulto, así las probabilidades de que se enteraran Charlie o Renee eran menores.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Pesan bastante.

-Gracias pero solo necesito una.

-Mejor te llevas las dos, así puedes aprovechar las piezas de ambas.

Pronto me encontré con dos motos en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. El problema es que no sabia que hacer con ellas. No podía regresar a casa con ellas a Renee le daría un ataque y Charlie me castigaría de por vida.

Me encontraba pensando si llevárselas a Dowling para que las arreglara. El problema es que eso me saldría muy caro. Para eso mejor me compraba una moto nueva.

De pronto recordé cuando Charlie me había regalado mi camioneta mis preocupaciones habían sido inútiles, a pesar de ser un auto antiguo jamás me había dado ningún problema. Jacob Black lo había mantenido en buena forma mientas mientra le pertenecía a su padre….

Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Jake resulto ser un excelente mecánico. En un principio se había mostrado sorprendido con mi visita. Pero se mostró encantado con el desafío de reparar las motos. Como se había negado a permitir que yo le pagaría por los arreglos quedamos que yo pagaría por las piezas y las motos serian una pare el y otra para mi.

Pronto me encontré pasando casi todo mi tiempo libre en la Push.

Jake era alguien con el que me era muy fácil estar. Había días en que nos quedábamos en casa haciendo los deberes y otras en las que nos dedicábamos a trabajar en las motos.

Yo pensaba que manejar una moto me seria difícil, pero con ayuda de Jake resulto ser bastante fácil. Pronto nos encontrábamos andando en moto por la Push como si anduviéramos en moto, era una suerte que aquí nadie me conociera.

Pero la vida no siempre es fácil.

De un momento a otro Jake comenzó a evitarme, de hecho fue desde que regresamos de ver una película en Port Ángeles. No contestaba mis llamadas ignoraba los mensajes que le dejaba. Parecía que no quería verme.

Jake era mi mejor amigo. Era mi sol personal. No podía simplemente dejarlo ir. Mi confianza en el era completa, es mas en mi mente me encontraba barajando contarle mi "secreto" por definirlo de alguna forma. Lucharía por mantener a mi mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a primera hora a la reserva. Solucionaría ese problema ahora mismo. Cuando lo encontré me sorprendí al ver el cambio que había tenido en las ultimas semanas, desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

Había rapado su lustrosa su cabello y ahora su cabeza era cubierta por una fina y lustrosa capa color negro. Las facciones en su rostro también habían cambiado, se mostraban duras y tensas, las que le corresponderían a una persona de más edad. El cuello y los hombros también eran diferentes, más gruesos. Las manos con las que aferraba el marco de la ventana parecían enormes, con los tendones y las venas marcados aun con su ton cobrizo de piel. Pero los cambios físicos eran insignificantes…

… era su expresión la que lo convertía en alguien irreconocible. La sonrisa franca y amistosa había desaparecido, como su cabello y la calidez de sus ojos oscuros había mudado a un rencor perturbador. Ahora existía una oscuridad en Jacob. Había hecho implosión, como ni sol.

-¿Jacob?-susurre.

Solo se limito a mirarme. Sus ojos reflejaban tensión y enojo.

Comprendí que no estábamos solos. Los otros cuatro del grupo se hallaban detrás de el. Todos eran altos y de piel cobriza, el pelo rapado casi completamente. Podían haber pasado por hermanos, apenas pude reconocer a Embry. La sorprendente hostilidad que todos reflejaban en los ojos acentuaba aun más el parecido.

Todos, salvo Sam, era el de mayor edad y les sacaba varios centímetros. El tenía un rostro sereno y seguro.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió Jacob. El resentimiento de sus facciones iba en un evidente aumento. Vale estaba empezando a enojarme.

-Hablar contigo-respondí intentando serenarme.

-Adelante-mascullo entre dientes. Su mirada era despiadada. Nunca imagine que podría mirar a alguien así y mucho menos a ni. Dolía con una sorprendente intensidad.

-¡A solas!- sisee con voz cada más fuerte.

Miro a Sam y mascullo algo de lo que estaba segura no era castellano ni ingles ni francés por lo que supuse era quileute. Todos los demás ingresaron a la casa de Jacob.

-De acuerdo.

Su rostro se mostró un poco mas tranquilo cuando los demás desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Empecé a caminar hasta dirigirme a una hilera de árboles.

-Que te pasa-pregunte de pronto.

-No te lo puedo decir-contesto luego de un minuto.

-Creí que éramos amigos-murmure tensa.

-Lo éramos.

-¿Quieres que acabemos con nuestra amistad?-pregunte en un susurro.-No te entiendo. Es por Sam el te obliga.

-El no tiene la culpa-sus palabras salieron a toda prisa, como en un reflejo.

-Entonces, ¿a quien debería culpar?-replique frustrada. Esta conversación no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Esbozo una media sonrisa, funesta y esquinada.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Me estoy cansando-conteste molesta.-Quiero saberlo, y quiero saberlo ya.

-Tú lo pediste-mascullo. El odio era tan notorio que empezaba a asustarme.-Si quieres culpar a alguien, ¿Por qué no culpas a esos mugrientos y hediondos chupasangre que tanto te gustan?

Tengo que admitirlo eso me tomo por completo con la guardia baja. Los Cullen se habían ido. Que podían haber hecho para que el rostro de Jacob mostrara tal furia. No podía creer que había oído bien.

-No se a que te refieres-pude contestar al fin.

Enarco una ceja con incredulidad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-contesto con un evidente sarcasmo.

-No me dirás que crees en esas historias que me contaste verdad-pregunte. No lo entendía el no creía en eso. A demás porque ahora. Ellos no estaban aquí.

-Debo admitir que resultaron mucha mas cierta de lo que pude imaginar.

-¿De que tienen la culpa?-pregunte por fin.

-De existir-mascullo.

-Esto es ridículo Jake –le conteste.

-Mut bien –contesto. Respiro hondo y continuo.-No voy a discutir contigo. De todos modos no importa. El daño esta hecho.

-¿Qué daño?

Permaneció impávido cuando le grite.

-Regresemos. No hay nada más que decir.-Empezó a caminar dejándome atrás.

-Quieres que ya no nos veamos. Eso es lo que quieres.-el no se volvió

-Hoy me encontré con Quil-grite a su espalda.-eso hizo que detuviera sus pasos y se diera vuelta. Su expresión era triste.

-¿Recuerdas a tu…?

Pero cuando estuve apunto de continuar ocurrió algo que yo no esperaba. Esto era lo ultimo que me imaginaria. De pronto se escucho el sonido de una canción. Yo sabía a quien le pertenecía. De hecho había utilizado esa canción para sus llamadas porque era perfecta. Cuando la conocido estaba tan perdida es si misma. No sabía como combatir la presión de estar a la altura de sus padres que supe que era la canción para ella. Las letras "lo único que quiero hacer / es ser mas como yo y menos como tu" expresaban perfectamente su situación.

No había esperado recibir esa llamada.

Esa fue la primera señal. Las cosas estaban empezando a moverse aunque en es entonces no lo supe.

Sentí la mirada de Jacob fija en mi. Parecía que mi sorpresa no había pasado desapercibida.

Ni siquiera alcancé a saludar. Cuando conteste lo primero que pude percibir fue:

-¡Bella, tienes que ayudarme! ¡No se que hacer!

Esas palabras bastaron para que todo lo demás desapareciera. Los Cullen. Edward. Jacob. Todo.

-Nessie, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

.


	5. los primeros problemas

-¡Bella tienes que ayudarme! ¡No se que hacer!

Esas palabras bastaron para que todo lo demás desapareciera. Los Cullen. Edward. Jacob. Todo.

-Nessie, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo bella. No se que hacer.-susurro con miedo.

-OK. Tranquilízate. Cuenta hasta tres. Bien ahora dime que pasa.-le respondí indicando que tenia que hacer. Tenia que mantener la calma. Ante todo mantener la calma. Esa había sido una de mis primeras lecciones.

-Bella es que…. –tomo aire como dándose valor y continúo con su relato. -Es Ollie. No aparece. Y yo no se que hacer Bella. Y si ellos lo tienen. Tengo miedo.

-Nessie tranquila no pasa nada-le dije con la mayor calma posible.-dijiste que Ollie no aparece. Bien ¿desde cuando no aparece?

-Habíamos estado conversando desde hace algún tiempo. Tú sabes. Sobre lo que nos dijiste. Lo recuerdas verdad. Bueno el caso es que Ollie me confeso que tenia la sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo. Habíamos quedado en juntarnos en una cafetería en el centro para definir que haríamos pero no llego. Y todavía no aparece.

-Espera, ¿Juntarse? ¿Nessie estas en Nueva Orleans?

-No Bella, Ollie esta aquí, en Columbus, me confeso que sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Así que no lo pensó solo actuó. Tomo el primer bus que lo dejara en Lincoln y llego a buscarme.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ollie no podía ser tan estupido. Si en verdad ellos lo estaban siguiendo los había llevado directo hacia Nessie.

-¿Cuándo quedaron en juntarse?-pregunte en un susurro.

-Habíamos quedado de juntarnos hoy a las 9 en una cafetería en el centro. Pero no llego. Tampoco contestaba su teléfono. Haci que me fui como a las 10:15. Cuando llegue a mi casa recordé lo que había dicho sobre que lo estaban siguiendo y me asuste. Tampoco sabia donde vivía y como su teléfono decía que no estaba disponible. Decidí llamarte a ti. Tu eres la única que sabe que hacer. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Ok Nessie, dime cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Ollie.

-Ayer como a las 8 de la noche. Me dijo que llamaba desde una cabina de telefónica porque su celular estaba sin saldo.

Bien si Washington tiene dos horas menos que Nebraska significa que hablo con Ollie a las 6 de la tarde. Tenían que juntarse a las 9 eso significa que aquí eran las 7 de la mañana. Ahora son las 11:15. Eso significa que Ollie lleva desaparecido al menos 17 horas. Pero algo no calza. Veamos si fueran ellos probablemente ya tendrían a Nessie. Que hago.

-Ok Nessie escúchame. Primero tienes que….- me detuve abruptamente. De pronto fui conciente que no estaba sola. Me di la vuelta y no me sorprendí al percatarme que Jacob seguía todos mis movimientos. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y confusión como si hubiera escuchado toda la conversación. –me esperas un segundo, tengo algo que hacer.- baje mi celular y tape el parlante con mi mano, no tenia ningún interés que Nessie escuchara.

-Jake esto…-dude no sabiendo que decir.- veras tengo que irme. Una amiga necesita que la ayude con algo y…. Hablamos luego si.- me dirigí a mi camioneta si dejarlo hablar y solo una vez que ya me encontraba de regreso a Forks continúe.

-Nessie, ¿sigues ahí?-pregunte. Cuando escuche que respondía continúe.- bien lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar a Ollie. Escúchame. Vas a llamar a todos los hospitales y clínicas de Nebraska.

-Pero ¿por que? ¿Tu crees que cuando terminen con el lo van a dejar a un hospital?-me pregunto con duda.

-No, por supuesto que no. lo que yo creo es que primero debemos asegurarnos que no halla sufrido algún accidente. Pudo haberlo atropellado un auto. O pudo caerse por una escalera. Tenemos que descartar todas las opciones. Cuando hallas terminado si no obtienes ningún dato. Sigues con la servicio medico legal. Y después con la policía. Tienes que preguntar por un hombre joven de 18 años dices que es tu amigo que habían quedado de juntarse en le centro pero que nunca apareció dices que no llego a dormir a su departamento no contesta el teléfono y que todos están preocupados. Nessie escucha esto es importante cuando llames no lo hagas de un teléfono fijo ni de tu móvil. Cómprate un celular en la calle y, no espera compra dos celulares y ocupa un de esos. Cuando preguntes no des tu verdadero nombre invéntate otro que sea simple y que no llame la atención. Entendiste lo que te dije.

-Si claro. Compro un celular en la calle. Llamo a los hospitales, a la morgue y a la policía. No doy mi verdadero nombre y pregunto por Ollie si dar datos de el.-respondió como si contestara la respuesta de un examen. Nessie estaba verdaderamente asustada.

-Nessie tranquilízate. No pasa nada. No creo que ellos tengan a Ollie. Lo mas seguro es que la halla pasado un accidente.-le dije tratando de reconfórtala. No podía decirle que no creía que tuvieran a Ollie porque en ese caso lo más probable es que también la tuvieran a ella. Si se lo decía tendría que viajar hasta Nebraska y buscar yo misma a Ollie porque lo más probable es que le diera un ataque de pánico.

-Entonces tu no crees que ellos lo tengan. ¿Crees que Ollie esta bien Bella?-el alivio era palpable en su voz.

-Si estoy segura. Ya veras que todo sale bien. Ahora compra los celulares y consíguete una guía telefónica y dedícate a averiguar donde esta Ollie. Apenas tengas noticias me llamas. Entendido.

-Si, no te preocupes. Hare todo lo que me dijiste. Gracias Bella. Apenas sepa algo de llamo si.-diciendo eso colgó. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar que diera no Ollie. No quería detenerme a pensar que haría si no daba con el.

Estuve todo el día en mi habitación. Necesitaba pensar que haría. Tenia que idear un plan. Una estrategia para poder protegernos. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté era tarde. Baje para poder cenar algo porque me estaba muriendo de hambre. A demás que era probable que mis papas estuvieran preocupados.

Cuando estaba bajando le escalera logre escuchar una conversación de Charlie.

-No me lo trago. Eso no tiene ni pies n cabeza.-Charlie sonaba enojado. Eso era raro. Luego se callo y comprendí que estaba al teléfono. Al cabo de un minuto bramo de pronto:

-No culpes a Bella-eso si llamo mi atención. Cuando continuo su voz era más baja y precavida. –Mi hija dejo claro desde todo el tiempo que ella y Jacob solo eran amigos –hubo una pausa y luego continuo – bueno, si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste al principio?-ahora hubo una pausa mucho mas larga y cuando papa volvió a tomar la palabra casi estaba gritando. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no conozco a mi hija tan bien como creo?

No quise seguir escuchando con lo que había oído era suficiente. Probablemente mis padres se habían preocupado porque había estado todo el día en mi cuarto y pensaron que era por culpa de Jake. Charlie llamo a Billy, y este decidió utilizar como defensa que yo había engatusado a Jacob hasta que este, al fin se había artado de mí.

Estaba empezando a perder la calma. Regrese silenciosamente a mi recamara, y, volví a bajar al cabo de unos 15 minutos. No hubiera bajado de no ser porque tenía demasiada hambre. Supuse que Renee tratando de parecer casual me preguntaría que tal habían ido las cosas con Jake por lo que tuve que prepararme mentalmente para su interrogatorio.

-Bella arreglaste las cosas con Jacob. –lo dicho.

-Lo intente pero no pude conseguir mucho.-tenia que desviar el tema. No quería que Renee hiciera preguntas que no sabría como responder. A demás había tomado la decisión de comentarles algunas cosas de Nessie y Ollie así por cualquier eventualidad ellos sabrían quienes eran. –Cuando estaba hablando con Jake recibí una llamada de una amiga de Phoenix. Me contó que su hermano menor había sufrido un accidente y que estaba muy grabe en el hospital. También me comento que su novio estaba desaparecido desde hace unos días y no sabían que hacer. Con todo lo que me contó se me olvidaron por completo mis problemas con Jake. Así que no. No pude solucionar nada.

Lo dije todo de un viaje. Estaba segura que con es los distraería por un buen tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo que no había dicho ninguna mentira. Jeremy el hermano menor de Nessie si había tenido un accidente, como hace tres años pero la había tenido. Y Ollie, bueno ellos no eran novios ni nada pero eso mis papas no tenían porque saberlo.

Mis palabras lograron lo que quería.

-Es una desgracia. No solo su hermano esta en un hospital sino que además desaparece su novio. Pobrecita.-mi mama había caído.

-Haber Bella explícame eso de que el novio de tu amiga desapareció.-el tono de Charlie era el del policía, así que tuve que explicarle un poco las cosas. Con un poco de suerte podría conseguir alguna teoría nueva.

-Habían quedado de verse en un parque hace unos días en un parque pero el nunca apareció. No contestaba su celular y sus padres no sabían nada no lo habían visto desde el día anterior. De hecho pensaban que estaban juntos. Con unos amigos lograron averiguar que no lo habían visto desde que se salio de la universidad. Cuando paso un día comunicaron su desaparición con la policía y todavía no se sabe nada.

Las teorías de Charlie no eran muy distintas de las que yo ya le había dado a Nessie. Un atropello. Un asalto. Un accidente. Las que mas llamaron mi atención fueron las de fugarse con alguna chica a la que tal vez haya dejado embarazada y la de un secuestro.

La primera por lo imposible. Que Ollie dejara embarazada a una chica y se fugara con ella porque sus padres jamás lo aceptarían era completamente imposible. Ollie jamás podría tener hijos. De hecho ninguno de nosotros podría.

En cuanto a la teoría de secuestro, esa era otra historia. Me resultaba imposible que alguien pudiera someterlo sin esfuerzo. A demás que su apariencia no era precisamente la de alguien con recursos económicos. Ollie había crecido en un orfanato, no tenia ni la imagen ni el porte que llamarían la atención de una banda de secuestradores. Pero no lo podría descartar.

Deje a mis padres discutiendo una variedad de posibilidades interminable. Subí a mi recamara tome mi pijama y me arrastre al baño para darme una ducha.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro. Me encontraba corriendo por una calle. Era tarde y estaba lloviendo. Me sentía como si buscara algo. Era raro porque tenia la impresión de conocer ese lugar aunque nunca lo había visto. De pronto me doy vuelta y empiezo a correr hasta detenerme frente a un edificio. Era como si ese lugar me llamara.

Desperté de golpe. Yo no conocía es lugar, de eso estaba segura. Me quede divagando sobre donde podría haberlo visto, tal vez en una foto o en una película. Poco a poco el sueño regreso. Los parpados se me cerraron fuertemente implorando por un sueño tranquilo a aun mejor ningún sueño.

Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido. Algo puntiagudo raspaba contra mi ventana, el sonido era similar al arañar de uñas contra un cristal.

El susto me hizo abrir los ojos. Salí a tropezones de la cama y parpadee intentando despertarme.

Una gran silueta oscura se apreciaba tras el cristal. Retrocedí por instinto intentando encontrarle alguna lógica.

De pronto la figura emitió unos sonidos que reconocí inmediatamente.

-¡Bella!-susurro irritado-.!Ay! ¡Maldita sea, abre la ventana!

Necesite dos segundos antes de ser capaz de moverme, me apresure a abrir la venta. La escasa luminosidad que alumbraba las nubes me basto para identificar su silueta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte, no entendía nada.

Jacob colgaba precariamente de una rama de un árbol que se encontraba en el patio. Su peso había inclinado el árbol hacia la casa y ahora pendía a menos de un metro de mí y a seis metros del suelo.

-Intento cumplir…-resoplo mientras cambiaba de posición -mi promesa.

-Apártate de ahí.-me ordeno de pronto.

-¿Que?

Comenzó a mover las piernas tomando impulso. Entonces comprendí lo que se proponía. Pero no pude decir nada. Ya era demasiado tarde. No me quedo de otra que hacerme a un lado.

Los dos nos miramos de inmediato mientras conteníamos la respiración esperando algún ruido que alertara que mis padres se habían levantado. De pronto una enorme sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su rostro, parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. Pero no era la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de el. Esta parecía una burla amarga de su antigua franqueza.

Aquello fue todo. Había estado preocupada por aquel muchacho, había llorado por el. Y ahora estaba en mi habitación sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo unido al hecho que me encontraba hecha polvo me ponía de un pésimo humor.

-¡Vete!-masculle con toda la furia con la que contaba.

-No-protesto-vengo a presentar mis disculpas.

De pronto supe que no podía más. Sentí el efecto de todas las noches anteriores en que había dormido mal. Me tambalee con paso vacilante y luche por mantener los ajos abiertos.

-¿Bella?-susurro Jacob con ansiedad.

Me ayudo a llegar a la cama y me deje caer como un peso muerto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jacob. La preocupación notoria en su rostro.

-¿Por qué rayos iba a estar bien jake?

-Cierto –admitió.

-¿Para que viniste jake? No quiero tus disculpas.

-Lo se –susurro.-pero no podía dejar las cosas estaban. Quiero explicártelo…-de pronto se detuvo. Tomo exhaló un suspiro y continuo.-quiero hacerlo pero no puedo.-termino enojado.-y nada me gustaría más.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-No puedo hacerlo.-murmuro con frustración.

-¿No puedes hacer que?

Ignoro mi pregunta.

-Mira, Bella ¿no has tenido nunca un secreto que no haya podido contar a nadie?

Su pregunta hizo que inmediatamente pensara en los Cullen. ¿El me miro dándome a entender que lo sabia. No entendía nada.

-¿No hay nada que hayas ocultado de Charlie a tu madre?-insistió. -¿Algo que me no hayas hablado ni siquiera conmigo?

Sentí como se me tensaban los ojos. No respondí a la pregunta pero supe que el lo interpreto como una afirmación.

-¿Entiendes que tal vez yo me encuentre en una situación familiar? –parecía que no encontraba las palabras. –A veces, la lealtad se interpone en tus deseos. A veces, un secreto no te pertenece y no lo puedes revelar.

Eso no pensaba discutirlo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Yo poseía el secreto de los Cullen, un secreto que no era libre de revelar aun mas me sentía obligada a proteger. Y el otro secreto que poseía si bien era mío no podía revelarlo, hacerlo era dañar a demasiadas personas.

De pronto comprendí que Jacob parecía al tanto del secreto de los Cullen. Pero eso no era de ayuda. Seguía sin ver en qué forma eso le afectaba a Jake, Sam y Billy. Los Cullen se habían ido. ¿Por qué se habían ido verdad?

-Sabes.-dijo que de pronto. –Lo que me mata es que en realidad ya lo sabes ¡yo te lo conté!

-¿De que me hablas?

Me miro implacablemente durante algún tiempo. Pude ver como su desesperanza se transformaba en energía.

-Creo que encontré la forma para que funcione. No te lo puedo decir pero tu lo puedes adivinar porque ya lo sabes.

-¿Quieres que adivine? De acuerdo ¿Qué adivino?

-¡Mi secreto! Puedes hacerlo porque conoces la respuesta. Puedo darte pistas así lo sabrás.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, eran calidas. Me miro a los ojos mientras hablaba en susurros.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontramos en la playa La Push?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Háblame de ello.

Me preguntaste por el monovolumen. Charlamos sobre el golf. Fuimos a dar un paseo.

-Sigue.

-Me contaste historias de miedo. Leyendas quileutes.

-Si. –respondió en tensión, como si se encontrara al borde de algo de vital importancia. Hablo despacio pronunciando con sumo cuidado.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Si me acuerdo-exhale.

-¿Recuerdas todas las historias?

-¿Todas?

Asintió en silencio.

Sacudí la cabeza. Solo una de las historias me interesaba. Recordaba que había comenzado con otras, pero no era capas de recordarlas.

Jake gimió y se alejo.

-Lo sabes, lo sabes.-murmuro para si.

-¿Jake? Por favor, estoy agotada. En este momento no tengo cabeza para nada.

Recupero la compostura y asintió.

-Tal vez lo comprendas luego. Creo adivinar por que solo recuerdas una historia. –Añadió con sarcasmo mientras se dejaba caer en a mi lado.- ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta al respecto? Muero por saberlo.

-Una pregunta sobre que.-repuse a la defensiva.

-Sobre la historia de vampiros que te conté.

Solo atine a mirarlo con cautela. Estaba completamente perdida.

-Sinceramente, ¿no lo sabias? ¿Fui el único que te revelo que era el?

Como lo sabia. ¿Por que de pronto creía en eso?

-Después de esa estupida película-me recordó de pronto,-te prometí que jamás te haría daño…estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo esta tarde ¿verdad?

-Se que no querías hacerlo, Jake.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algún tiempo

-Mira tengo que irme, de verdad. Recuerda se que sabes la respuesta. Ven a decírmelo tan pronto lo sepas. Bueno… si es que quieres verme.

-¿Por que no iba a querer?

Su rostro se endureció y se volvió frío.

-Se me ocurre una excelente razón. Mira si no quieres volver a verme llama a casa si. Házmelo saber.

Cerré los ojos y caí en la inconciencia inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente estaba completamente segura sobre a lo que se refería Jake.

-Bueno existen muchas leyendas. Algunas se remontan a la época del diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes para sobrevivir. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho mas recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue el quien sello el trato que los mantiene alejado de nuestras tierras.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo?-pregunte animándolo.

-Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los hombres que se convierten en lobos, tu los llamarías licántropos.

-¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

-Solo uno.

Así que era eso. Un hombre lobo. El mundo entero se tambaleo hasta inclinarse hacia el lado equivocado de su eje.

¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿Podía existir un mundo donde las antiguas leyendas vagaran por las fronteras de las ciudades pequeñas e insignificantes para enfrentarse con monstruos de películas de terror? ¿Significaba eso que todas esas criaturas fantásticas que se nombraban en los libros eran reales?

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Charlie sorprendido de verme salir tan temprano.

-A ver a Jake.

-Es muy temprano, ¿no quieres desayunar? pregunto.

No tengo hambre. Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Vas directamente a casa de Jacob, verdad? ¿Sin paradas en el camino?

-Claro ¿donde iba a detenerme?

-No lo se…es solo que…bueno los lobos han atacado otra vez. Ha sido será del balneario. Hay un testigo. La esposa vio a un enorme lobo gris a los pocos minutos que desapareciera la victima.

-¿Lo ataco un lobo?-sentí como se me revolvía el estomago.

-Bueno no hay huellas. Los guardias forestales patrullan armados t esta reclutando voluntarios con escopetas. Se va a ofrecer una recompensa por las pieles de los lobos. Eso significa que va haber muchas armas ahí afuera y eso me preocupa. Podría ocurrir un accidente.

-¿Van a dispararles a los lobos?-pregunte con mi voz tres octavas mas arriba de lo habitual.

-¿Qué mas podemos hacer? No iras a convertirte en un ecologista fanática y te pondrás en mi contra ¿verdad?

-Vale tengo que irme. Cuídate si. Y dile a mama cuando baje donde fui si.

Me encontraba en la playa esperando a que Jake despertara. Esto no podía ser cierto. Digo si los Cullen encontraron una forma de vivir sin matar a las personas por que los lobos atacaban a la gente.

-Hola Bella. Billy me informo donde estabas. No te costo mucho entenderlo ¿verdad?

Si ya recordé la historia completa.-susurre.

-Podrías haberte limitado a llamar-dijo de pronto con aspereza.

Lo se.

-¿Por qué has venido?-inquirio.

-Pensé que seria mejor hablar de frente.

-Sabes que hay agentes forestales y cazadores. Llevan armas, han ofrecido recompensa.

-Pedemos cuidarnos perfectamente. Gracias. No van a atrapar a nadie. Pronto van a comenzar a desaparecer.- respondió bruscamente.

-¡Jake! ¿Cómo puedes… pensar así? Son personas ¡Charlie esa ahí fuera!

-¿Y que podemos hacer? –preguntó molesto.

-Podrías no…, bueno no transformarte tal vez.

-¡Como si pudiera!

-No te entiendo Jake.- Le conteste frustrada.

-Sabes lo que mas me molesta?-ignore su hostilidad y negué con la cabeza. –Que seas tan hipócrita Bella. Estas ahí aterrada por mi causa. ¿Es eso justo?

-¿Hipócrita? ¿Tenerle miedo a un monstruo me convierte en una?

-¿Te estas escuchando? Bueno lamento mucho no ser del tipo de monstruo de tu gusto. Supongo que no soy tan bueno como en chupasangre ¿no?

-¡No eres tu!-grite.-No es lo que eres es lo que haces. Jacob, es necesario matar a las personas. ¿No existe otra manera?

-¿Matar personas?- inquirió sorprendido.

-¿De que pensaste que estábamos hablando?

Me contemplo con una incredulidad cargada de esperanza.

-Pensé que hablábamos de tu repugnancia a los licántropos.

-No Jake, no. No me refería a que fueses un… lobo. Eso esta bien. Bastaría con que encontraras un modo de no hacerle daño a la gente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te doy miedo porque soy un asesino? ¿No hay otra razón?

-¿Te perece poco?

Después de eso Jake rompió a reír y me abrazo. Me explico que ellos no habían matado a ninguna persona. Me explico que era un vampiro el culpable pero que ellos siempre llegaban tarde. Me explico que ya habían acabado a un vampiro pero que su pareja seguía escabulléndose. Me dijo que parecía que la vampira buscaba algo. Me describió a los vampiros y de pronto un duda empezó a crecer.

Cuando se la conté a Jake tuve que explicarle todo lo ocurrido al año pasado. La persecución de James y su destrucción. Así como que victoria era su pareja. Era logico que quisiera venganza. Aunque los Cullen ya no estuvieran quedaba yo que había sido pareja de uno.

Después nos dirigimos a explicárselo a Sam. Y eso nos deja donde me encuentro ahora. En la casa de Emily conversando con un grupo de adolescentes licántropos. Y curiosamente me encontraba bastante cómoda.

-Quil debería estar aquí –susurro de pronto Embry.

Estaba por preguntarle a que se refería cuando mi teléfono vibro.

-si ¿con quien hablo?-pregunte. Consiente de pronto que todos estaban atentos a mi conversación.

-Bella, soy yo. Estoy llamándote del teléfono que me dijiste que comprara. Te acuerdas verdad.

-Si Nessie me acuerdo.-susurre. Tenia la impresión que los chicos podían escuchar toda la conversación.- espérame un poco.-dije bajando mi celular.

-Chicos si me disculpan- les susurre retirándome hacia el patio. No tenia ningún interés de que escuchar.

-listo ahora dime que paso.

-Lo encontré.-me informo feliz.- Esta detenido. Parece que se involucro en una pelea y no lo van a dejar salir sin pagar una fianza.

-Ollie no puede ser tan entupido. Como se le ocurre ponerse a pelear. Sabe que no podemos llamar la atención. Sabe que ellos nos buscan.-murmure molesta. Yo quebrándome la cabeza y el idiota detenido por ponerse a pelear.

-Nessie ¿de cuanto es la fianza?- esta me la iba a pagar.

-650 dólares-me respondió.

-¿650 dólares? Acaso peleo con Mike Tyson.-pregunte furibunda.

-el valor de la fianza tiene que ver con los daños que causaron. Parece que la pelea fue en un lugar de comida rápida y destruyeron casi todo el mobiliario.

-OK no te preocupes. Voy a enviarte el dinero a tu cuanta. ¿Todavía la tienes verdad?-murmuro un si.- bien revisa tu cuenta como en una hora. Y cuando salga dile que me llame. Tenemos que conversar los tres entendido. No siempre vamos a tener tanta suerte. Tal vez la próxima vez lo encontremos muerto. Eso si logramos encontrarlo. Cuídate Nessie y no te olvides de llamarme. A dios. –no espere a que contestara. Solo colgué. Fue una suerte que todo fuera un malentendido. Estaba segura que la próxima vez tendríamos muchos problemas.

De hecho el primer problema surgió cuando me di la vuelta. Jake estaba justo enfrente de mí. Y su cara me daba a entender que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Bella, puedes explicarme en que estas metida. Quienes son Ollie y Nessie.


	6. primeras explicaciones

-Bella puedes explicarme en que estas metida. ¿Quiénes son esos Ollie y Nessie?

Porque a mi. Porque tenia que involucrarme con licántropos con el oído superdesarrollado. No era justo. Ahora que le digo. Todo esto es culpa de Ollie. Odio tener que mentirle.

-No sabia que te gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas Jake.-le respondí. Tratando de evitar el tema.

-No es mi culpa si tu amiga habla tan fuerte. Y no me cambies de tema Bella. ¿En que estas metida? ¿Es la misma chica que llamo ayer verdad?

-Si Jake es la misma chica. Es una amiga que necesitaba ayuda. Yo se la brinde. Fin

-¿de Nueva Orleans? ¿No sabía que conocías Luisina Bella? A demás a que se refería tú amiga con eso de que Ollie no aparece. ¿Que quiso decir con que pensaba que lo estaban siguiendo?

Por que Jake tenía que salir tan curioso. Ahora ¿Qué le digo? Piensa Bella, piensa.

-E estado en varios lugares Jake. De hecho de Louisiana conozco Baton Rouge, Shreveport y Nueva Orleans. También e estado en Arkansas, Florida, Alabama, Missouri, Arizona, Nevada y Utah. Pero Nessie llamaba desde Nebraska que de paso también conozco.-le sonreí lo mas ingenuamente que pude al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Veras Jake –dude sobre como continuar. Suspire profundamente para aclarar mis ideas y continúe.-Nessie es una amiga que conocí hace como 5 años, en el instituto al que asistía, en Phoenix.-eso técnicamente no era una mentira. Salvo que la conocí en un instituto en Columbus al que me había unido buscándola.-se podría decir que congeniamos inmediatamente. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos hicimos amigas.- claro que teníamos cosas en común. Ambas compartimos ese maldito secreto.

-Tengo la sensación que me estas ocultando algo bella. ¿Pese que ya no teníamos secretos? ¿Creí que éramos amigos?-me reprocho Jake

-Demonios Jake eres rápido- le respondí divertida.-Vamos a caminar ¿quieres? Dame tiempo para aclarar mis ideas ¿si?

No le di tiempo de responder cuando yo ya me encontraba en movimiento. Tenía claro que no le podía contar la verdad a Jake. Al menos aun no. Tendría que explicarle algunas cosas sin revelar la verdad.

15 minutos después nos encontrábamos sentados frente a playa. Jake se había mantenido en un completo silencio.

-Mis padres siempre han pensado que todos los años que estuve lejos de Forks me los pase en un instituto en Phoenix. Yo solo regresaba para navidades. Me quedaba solo por dos semanas y luego me iba. Trataba de mantenerme aquí por el menor tiempo posible. Renee pensaba que era porque detestaba este lugar. De hecho llego a proponer que nos mudáramos.-me detuve para voltear a ver a Jacob que se encontraba mirándome fijamente.-Cuantos les informe que terminaría el instituto aquí su sorpresa fue absoluta.

Les dije que quería volver a casa porque los extrañaba. Era una mentira. Los extrañaba si. Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo.

-No te entiendo Bella. De que hablas.-me pregunto. La duda estaba escrita en su rostro.

-Jake tu tienes un secreto verdad. Uno al que estas atado. Uno que nadie puede saber ¿cierto?

-Si. Tú sabes cual- me respondió en un susurro.

-Yo también tengo un secreto Jake. Un secreto al que estoy atada de por vida. Un secreto que nadie puede saber. Causaría mucho daño si se supiera-esto último lo dije en un susurro con rencor. Ninguno de nosotros había escogido esto. No era nuestra culpa.

-Puedes confiar en mi Bella. Jamás se lo revelaría a nadie. Así como yo estoy seguro que tú jamás le dirás a nadie el mío puedes confiar que yo jamás hablaría del tuyo.

-No se trata solo de mí. Es una verdad que afecta a muchas personas. A demás es un secreto que también les pertenece a Nessie y Ollie.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser Bella? Recuerdas que soy un licántropo adolescente ¿verdad? - me dijo intentando alivianar el ambiente.

-Tu secreto Jake, involucra magia y antiguas leyendas que cobran vida.- le respondí mirándolo directamente a los ajos.-el mío trata sobre la ambición humana. Sobre el afán del hombre por vencer a dios.

Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Eso lo había tomado con la guardia abajo.

-¿Sabes donde nací yo Jake?- le pregunte.

-Billy me contó que habías nacido en Seatlle. Dijo que el embarazo de tu mama había sido muy riesgoso y que por eso la habían trasladado a una clínica de Seatlle. Naciste ahí ¿cierto?

-Te equivocas. Nací en Houston.-dije en un susurro. De solo recordar como fue el procedimiento de mi nacimiento me ponía mal.

-¿Houston?

-Si Jake. Nací en Houston el 13 de septiembre.

-Pero ¿no entiendo? Por que tan lejos.-pregunto confuso.

-El doctor August Wells que era el ginecólogo de mi mama le aconsejo tratarse en un hospital mas completo debido al riesgo de aborto. Mis padres asustados hicieron todo lo que el les había dicho. El doctor Wells hablo con un doctor amigo que trabajaba en un hospital en Seatlle. Renee se mudaría a un departamento. Tu madre la acompañaría en un principio y cuando faltara poco para el nacimiento Charlie pediría unas vacaciones y viajaría para acompañarla. El traslado se hizo sin problemas. En Seattle el doctor Chase Marshall fue el encargado de seguir su embarazo. Los problemas aparecieron cuando a Renee le faltaba un mes para el parto. Se encontraba con tu madre Sarah en un centro comercial estaban en la escalera mecánica subiendo al tercer piso cuando de pronto se percatan de un gran escándalo y aparecen unos tipos corriendo se metieron por las escaleras y uno paso a llevar a mi mama que estaba tan impresionada por el espectáculo que no atino a afirmarse y callo. Llamaron de inmediato a una ambulancia pero era tarde el bebe estaba muerto. Charlie viajo a penas se entero. Estaba devastado. Renee solo despertó dos días después. Lloro todo el día. Y las cosas no acababan ahí. Renee no solo había perdido al bebe también había quedado imposibilitada de volver a embarazarse parece que el golpe había dañado al útero. Renee fue dada de alto a los 3 días. Antes de regresar le pidió a Charlie que la llevara a una iglesia. Cuando estaba dentro de pronto escuchó a unas mujeres hablando sobre el bebe que había sido abandonado la noche anterior en las puertas de la parroquia. No se por que lo hizo pero me dijo que había sido una señal. Había ido a esa iglesia buscando una respuesta y la encontró. Le contó a Charlie y averiguaron todo lo necesario. La pequeña tenía 3 semanas y había sido abandonada junto a una carta que explicaba que la madre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, también tenia escrita su fecha de nacimiento y su nombre. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la adopción y a las 2 semanas estaban todos los trámites listos. Cuando regresaron todo el pueblo dio por hecho que se trataba de su hijo así que jamás se supo.

-Bella ¿me estas diciendo que eres adoptada? Es imposible ¿tu te pareces a tus padres?

-Me esfuerzo por parecerme a ellos Jacob.-le respondí.

-Vaya no me lo puedo creer.

-Es verdad Jake. Te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie. No quiero que todo el mundo hable a mi espalda.

-Por supuesto Bella. No diré nada. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿que tienen que ver esos amigos tuyos con que seas adoptada?

-Ese no es el único secreto que tengo Jake- respondí sonriéndole tristemente. –pero esta relacionado con lo que acabo de contarte. El secreto que comparto con Nessie y Ollie es mucho peor. Es muy peligroso.

-Puedo ver que no me lo vas a decir. A caso no confías en mi bella.-pregunto dolido.

-Dame tiempo. No es fácil. A demás tengo que hablarlo con los chicos. Cuando este lista te lo diré te lo prometo.

-Esta bien. Esperare.-de pronto su rostro cambio. Su seriedad se transformo en inquietud.- ¿Cullen sabe esto?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Por que quería saber eso.

-No Jake eres el primero al que se lo digo.-pude ver como la felicidad se extendía por su rostro.

-Excelente.-respondió contento. Es más parecía extasiado. Como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

De pronto recordé que tenía que hace algo.

-Jake ¿me acompañas a casa? Tengo que hacer algo.

-Claro.

-¿Que haces Bella?-pregunto al verme sacar un bolso debajo de mi cama.

-Escuchaste mi conversación telefónica ¿verdad?-espere a que afirmara con su cabeza y continúe.-necesito hacer un traspaso de dinero. Tengo que sacar a Ollie de la cárcel.

-Ahh si los 650 dólares. Pero puedes darte ese lujo. No necesitas el dinero para la universidad ¿no?

-No te preocupes. Puedo permitírmelo.- le conteste abriendo el bolso y sacando una portátil color gris de ultima generación.

-Y esa, ¿no sabia que tuvieras una portátil bella?

-La compre hace un tiempo-susurre.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo hacia el traspaso de dinero.

-¿2.000 dólares?

-Cierra la boca Jacob. No quiero que Renee decida venir a ver por que hacemos tanto ruido. Y si 2.000 dólares. Los 650 de la fianza y el resto para que Ollie no se meta en problemas. Y no preguntes de donde saco el dinero. Confórmate con que es mío. Eso es todo lo que te diré.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese secreto que no me quieres decir?

-Si.-respondí cortante.

-¿Bella con tus amigos robaron un banco o algo?

-¡¿Que?- pregunte girándome. Como se le ocurría preguntarme algo así.-Jake el dinero me lo dejo alguien a quien consideraba una abuela. No hagas mas preguntas Jake. No pienso responder.

Me encontraba en mi habitación. Eran poco mas de las 9 de la noche acaba de despedir a Jake con la promesa de bajar a la reserva a primera hora. Estábamos en vacaciones de pascua por lo que no habría problema. A demás Jake había dicho que ese era el lugar en que estaría completamente a salvo.

Acababa de tomar una ducha cuando escuche como mi celular sonaba.

-Si. Con quien hablo.

-Bella soy yo Ollie ¡Ya estoy libre! Gracias por pagar la fianza. Estaba comenzando a volverme loco. Ese lugar era insoportable.

-Me alegro. Oye estas con Nessie.

-Si, ¿por que?-pregunto confundido.

-Bien. Coloca el celular con altavoz. Esta conversación debemos tenerla los 3. Asegurare que no aya nadie escuchando.-ordene.

-Listo. No hay nadie escuchando. Estamos en un hotel. Ocupamos el dinero que quedo del traspaso que hiciste. No te molesta ¿verdad?

-Es perfecto. Por eso mismo hice el traspaso por esa suma. –le conteste. A veces si pensaban.- explícame como es eso sobre que te estaban siguiendo.-teníamos que solucionar esto ya.

-Resulta que en nueva Orleans había un tipo que pensaba que había dejado embarazada a su hermana. El caso es que me empezó a seguir para saber si tenía alguna novia por ahí o algo. Entonces cuando me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo tome el primer bus que saliera a Nebraska y cuando llegue busque a Nessie. Sabia que vivía en Columbus así que solo tuve que averiguar en que instituto estudiaba. El problema fue que ese tipo pensó que Nessie era mi novia. Entonces se me acerco cuando estaba en un Pub y me exigió que me hiciera responsable del hijo que tenia su hermana. Yo le dije que estaba equivocado que era imposible que yo hubiera dejado embarazada a su hermana pero el tipo no me escucho. Después nos pusimos a pelear y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Entonces fue un malentendido. Tuviste suerte Ollie.-le dije con alivio.

-Yo le dije lo mismo. Pero de todas formas es divertido que ese tipo pensara que Ollie dejara embarazada a su hermana-intervino Nessie divertida.

-No telo tomes tan a la ligera Nessie. Esto pudo terminar muy mal y lo sabes.-tuve que recordarle.

-Solo fue un malentendido Bella. Tampoco es para tanto.-se quejo Ollie.

-No lo entienden ¿verdad?-les pregunte.- Ollie si en ves de ese tipo hubieran sido esos sujetos los que te estaban siguiendo al haber viajado directamente a Columbus los hubieras llevado directo hacia Nessie. ¿A caso no entiendes lo peligroso que es todo esto?

-¡¿Que? Bella… estas hablando enserio.-Nessie se oía bastante alterada.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio Nessie. Ollie la próxima vez que sientas que te están siguiendo no busques a Nessie. Intenta alejarte lo más posible. Busca perderlos cambiando la dirección en la que te muevas. Si estas en Nueva Orleans viaja a Jacksonville e intenta perderlos entrando a algún centro comercial. Cambia la ropa que uses, córtate el pelo, desásete de tu celular. Pero siempre usando dinero en efectivo. Después ve a Virgina Beach otra vez intenta perderlos sientas que te siguen o no. Después intenta contactarnos. Pero siempre desde un lugar seguro. ¿Entendido?-pregunte molesta.

-Si ya entendí.-dijo impresionado. Ollie no había pensado en nada-Nessie lo siento. No pensé que podría ponerte en peligro. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes Ollie.-susurro Nessie asustada.-No paso nada, no paso nada.-repitió para si mi misma. Como si intentara convencerse.

-Chicos tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Tenemos que estar preparados por cualquier eventualidad. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. La próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte. Si esos tipos descubren quienes somos, si llegan a saber nuestros nombres vamos a tener muchos problemas. Y no solo nosotros. Nessie si descubren que tu eres 20741 irán a buscarte a Columbus irán a tu casa. Sabes que pasaría ¿verdad?-espere a que respondiera y continúe.-Ollie tu creíste en un orfanato. Pero si descubren que eres el 01528 viajaran directamente al hogar. Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se encuentran con la hermana María Ángela. Chicos si llegan a descubrirnos irán a nuestras casas. Si no nos encuentran ahí irán tras nuestras familias después buscaran a nuestros amigos. Los dañaran solo por encontrarnos. Lo entienden ¿verdad?

-Si.-susurraron al unísono. Ambos asustados. No me gustaba comportarme de esta manera. Pero era la única forma de hacerlos entender.

-Nessie, compraste los celulares que te dije ¿verdad?

-Si. Te estamos llamando de uno.-respondió de inmediato.

-Bien, dale uno a Ollie y tú quédate con el otro. Manténganlos con la batería llena y no le den su número a nadie. Compren tarjetas de prepago y ténganlas siempre con ustedes. Manejen dinero en efectivo. Divídanse lo que quedo de los 2000 dólares. Y cuando salgan traten de llevar con ustedes un bolso con una muda de ropa. Unos jeans, unas camisetas, un par de zapatillas, yo que se. Lo que importa es que sea ropa cómoda. ¿Entienden?

-Si, de acuerdo. Tenemos que estar listos por cualquier emergencia.-contesto Ollie.

-Correcto.-afirme.

-Bella ¿que vamos a hacer si nos descubren? ¿Como nos vamos a comunicar? Yo creo que si descubren a uno es posible que lo mantengan vigilado. Digo para saber si conoce al resto. ¿No?-pregunto Nessie sorprendiéndome gratamente.

-Tienes razón. Hagamos lo siguiente. Tendremos un código. Por ejemplo si me llamas lo primero que dirás es "como van las clases" eso significa puedo hablar, estoy sola.

Todos nos llamamos por diminutivos ¿verdad?-espere a que me respondieran y continúe.-si al comunicarte me llamas por mi nombre completo, es decir, "Isabella tanto tiempo sin hablarnos" significara tengo problemas. Si…

-¿Como que tipo de problemas?-consulto Ollie interrumpiéndome.-digo, vamos nosotros tenemos varios tipos de problemas. Peden ser no tengo dinero. Alguien descubrió que no soy como el resto. Siento que me están siguiendo.

-De acuerdo. Llamarnos por el nombre significa creo que me están siguiendo. Preguntar "¿Qué tal tu día?" significa alguien sabe que soy diferente. Decir "sabes me encontré 10 dólares" significa no tengo dinero. Preguntar "¿sabes que es de la vida de John?" va a significar que no puedes contactar al resto. Por ejemplo si Nessie me pregunta que es de la vida de John significa que no ha podido comunicarse co Ollie. Si por el contrario es Ollie quien me pregunta si se de John significara que no puede contactar Nessie. ¿Me siguen?

-Yo ya entendí no te preocupes. Para decir que puedo hablar "como van las clases". Llamarnos por el nombre quiere decir tengo problemas."Como va tu día" significa que alguien sabe que soy especial. Decir "me encontré 10 dólares" necesito dinero. "sabes que es de John" que no puedo comunicarme con los demás. Lo tengo no te preocupes. No es como si fuera a olvidarlo ¿verdad?-me dijo. Divertida por la última afirmación.

-Yo también lo tengo. – agrego Ollie.

-Bien. ¿Ollie que vas a hacer?

-Ehh, ¿Con que? –pregunto confundido.

-¿Donde vas a quedarte? En Columbus, ¿o vas a regresar a Nueva Orleans?

-voy a regresar a Nueva Orleans. Pienso que es mejor que estemos separados. Así si llegan a tener a uno los demás tendrán tiempo de juntarse.-contesto muy serio.

-Bien, cuídate. Llámame en cuanto llegues. Y no te metas en problemas. Intenta mantener un perfil bajo.

-Tú también cuídate Bella.-respondió serio. Eso era raro. Ollie casi nunca se ponía serio. Siempre tenía su faceta de chico relajado y vago

-Nessie tu también cuídate. Sigue con tu vida normal. Y cualquier cosa me llamas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-contesto firme. Eso era bueno Nessie estaba decidida q seguir todo lo que habíamos acordado.

-Adiós chicos-susurre despidiéndome.

-Adiós Bella.-gritaron en una sola voz.

Después de esa conversación las cosas estuvieron muy relajadas. Los siguientes días estuve prácticamente viviendo en La Push.

Jake y los chicos se dedicaban a patrullar constantemente los bosques intentando atrapar a Victoria. Lamentablemente siempre llegaban tarde. Era como si tuviera un radar que le avisaba cuando escapar. Cuando estábamos juntos salíamos a andar en moto, a pasear por la playa o simplemente nos quedábamos en su cochera. Charlie y Renee pensaban que estábamos saliendo. A veces se nos unía Embry e íbamos a practicar salto de acantilado y debo decir que era la experiencia más impresionante que había experimentado.

Precisamente eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. Estábamos en la cumbre del acantilado con Jake a mi espalda.

-Vamos Bella, no tendrás miedo ¿verdad?-pregunto divertido.-eras tu la que dijiste que querías probar a saltar desde lo mas alto.

-Yo no le veo la gracia Jake-respondí molesta. Como se atrevía a molestarme con eso.

-Bella no pasa nada. Yo voy a saltar después de ti. Relájate. Tómatelo con calma.

-Si claro como si fuera tan fácil.-murmure sarcástica.

Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo. Me repetía mentalmente. Como si fuese un mantra. Avance hasta el borde. Me gire pare poder ver a Jake. Su mirada estaba fija en mí.

-No tengo miedo Jake.-susurre mirando directamente a sus ojos. Diciendo eso salte.

Eran más menos las 8 de la noche y estábamos en el living de la casa de Jake. Nos encontrábamos viendo una película mientras comíamos unos emparedados que había preparado cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y alguien encendió la luz. Parpadee, momentáneamente cegada.

Era Billy que acababa de llegar con una expresión de pena. Sam venia detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Jake viendo lo mismo que yo.

-Se trata de Harry Clearwater. Esta mañana le ha dado un ataque a corazón. No lo resistió. –contesto en un susurro.

-Cuanto lo siento.-murmure.

Billy asintió en silencio. Era como si le costara encontrar su voz.

-Bella será mejor que vallas a tu casa. Charlie se quedo en el hospital. Hay una gran cantidad… de disposiciones que tomar. Y tu madre esta acompañando a Sue. No es bueno que tu casa se quede sola tanto tiempo. A demás Charlie puede ir a cambiarse o a comer algo y puede necesitarte.

-Esta bien. Jake descansa un poco. No va a pasarme nada. –le dije viendo que se levantaba del sillón con intención de acompañarme.

-Yo voy a dejarte Bella.

-Estaré bien. Cuando llegue a casa te llamo no te preocupes.-le conteste dirigiéndome a mi monovolumen.

-Al menos deja que te acompañe a tu auto- se levanto y camino detrás de mi.

-Nos vemos. Cuídate quieres.-le dije cuando me encontraba dentro de mi auto.

-No te olvides de avisarme cuando llegues a tu casa.-murmuro mirándome intensamente. Tanto que había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa.

-Adiós Jake.-murmure encendiendo el motor.

-Adiós Bella.-respondió quedamente. Sin dejar de mirarme.

Maneje a casa sin dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de Jake. Era muy raro. El no solía comportarse de una manera tan seria.

A demás tenia le sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar. Saque mi celular y sin dejar de manejar llame a Ollie.

-Hola Ollie ¿Cómo van las clases?-le pregunte esperando que recordara el código.

-Bien bella y a ti, ¿Cómo te van las clases?- contesto. Perfecto lo recordaba.

-¿Ollie va todo bien?

-Si no te preocupes. La hermana María Ángela me castigo cuando regrese. Dijo que era un irresponsable por haberme marchado sin avisar. Me puso a limpiar toda la parroquia.-esto ultimo lo dijo con evidente disgusto.-A y por ahí, ¿como va todo?

-Perfecto sabes que yo no tengo problemas. La única forma que alguien descubra que soy diferente es que yo quiera que lo sapa. Mi autocontrol es perfecto-respondí jactándome de mis habilidades. Sabía que eso molestaría a Ollie.

-No seas tan presumida. Tu llevas mucho mas tiempo entrenando es lógico que tengas un mejor autocontrol.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento.-le dije sin sentirlo realmente.-me esperas un minuto.

Acababa de llagar a casa. Estacione mi auto. Y me dirigí a casa.

-Listo ahora si. Entonces dices ¿que todo va bien por ahí? Me alegro- conteste quitándome un peso de encima.

-Si por aquí todo bien- contesto relajado. Si había una palabra que definía a Ollie era relajación. El nunca se calentaba la cabeza con problemas.

Tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-Me alegro. Pero recuerda tener cuidado si. Intenta no hacer nada estupido ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de pagar ti fianza nuevamente.

Acababa de dar un paso dentro cuando la luz se encendió. Lo cual era raro por que yo tenía las manos ocupadas. Con una sostenía mi celular y la otra estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-No te preocupes Bella no pienso meterme en problemas. A demás es pelea no fue mi culpa-a penas fui conciente de lo que Ollie estaba comentando.

Parpadee bajo la luminosidad repentina y vi que alguien estaba allí, aguardándome.

-Ollie te llamo luego ¿si?-colgué sin esperar a que contestara.

-¿Alice?-pregunte al reconocer la figura.

¿Que estaba haciendo Alice aquí? Los Cullen se habían ido.

**Notas**

**OK quiero explicar algunos detalles de la historia. Así será más fácil ubicarse.**

**Aquí los padres de Bella siguen juntos. Aun así hubo una época en que la que Bella estuvo en Phoenix pero eso lo explicare después. Voy a aprovechar el vacio que se encuentra sobre el pasado de Bella para de esta manera explicar la trama.**

**La historia empieza cuando Edward se va en luna nueva, pero tuve que cambiar algunos aspectos en la personalidad de Bella por que no me servia en un estado de depresión. Necesitaba a Bella despierta y activa.**

**Los Cullen aparecerán en su momento. Aunque no estoy segura si seguir el orden de tiempo de la saga o cambiarla y adelantar la historia un par de años.**

**Aquí Nessie no es hija de bella. Primero porque necesitaba a una compañera y Nessie era perfecta y segundo porque una parte del "secreto" es que no pueden tener hijos.**

**Ollie es uno de los personajes que serán inventados. A demás es el otro compañero de Bella.**


	7. Alice

-¿Alice?-pregunte al reconocer esa figura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice aquí? Los Cullen se habían ido.

Termine de adentrarme en el vestíbulo cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Me saque la chaqueta de cuero que había comprado en Seattle y que se había convertido en una de mis prendas favoritas y avance hasta el living. Intente demorarme el mayor tiempo posible. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Me alegraba de verla pero necesitaba entender.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?-le pregunte girándome hacia ella, que de paso no se había movido en lo absoluto.

-¿Creo que debería ser yo quien haga las preguntas?-me corrigió velozmente.-¿podrías explicarme como es que estas viva?

Su pregunta me devolvió a la realidad y deje de divagar sobre el motivo de su regreso y si era un regreso o una simple visita. Me mantuve en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que había pasado y cual era la razón de que Alice estuviera aquí.

Di un profundo suspiro y hable.

-Me viste caer.

-No.-negó con los ojos entrecerrados-. Te vi saltar.

Apreté los labios mientras buscaba una forma de explicarle la situación. Me dirigí al sillón que se encontraba a mi derecha y me senté en el. De pronto me llego todo el cansancio de las actividades que había realizado durante el día.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-Le dije que esto terminaría ocurriendo, pero no me creyó. "Bella me lo prometió"-remedo su voz tan perfectamente que me sorprendí.-"Ni se te ocurra seguir mirando en su futuro"-continuo ella, imitándolo-"Ya le hemos hecho bastante daño."

-Pero dejar de mirar no significa que se deje de ver -prosiguió juro que no te vigilaba Bella. Es solo que ya estoy en sintonía contigo, y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando te vi saltar, me metí en el avión. Sabía que seria demasiado tarde, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Así que me plante aquí con la esperanza de que tal vez podría ayudar a Renee y Charlie de algún modo y vas tú y llegas…-sacudió la cabeza, esta vez confusa. Se le notaba la tensión en la voz-. Te vi caer en el agua, y espere y espere a ver si salías, pero no fue así. ¿Qué paso? ¿Y como has podido hacerle s tus padres algo así? ¿No te paraste a pensar el daño que esto les causaría? ¿Y a mi hermano? ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que Edward…?

Decidí que seria mejor detenerla de seguir en sus cavilaciones. Era divertido ver actuar así a Alice pero mejor la detenía.

-Alice yo no intentaba suicidarme.

Ella me miro, dubitativa.

-Entonces, ¡¿me estas diciendo que no estabas saltando de ese acantilado?

-No, pero…-hice una mueca y enseguida sonreí solo por diversión.

De pronto su expresión se endureció. Parecía molesta así que decidí explicarle un poco las cosas.

-Había visto saltar a algunos chicos hace tiempo.-comencé a explicar-.y bueno… parecía divertido y como yo….estaba aburrida…

Ella espero. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

-Bueno, veras, con Jake habíamos estado paseando.-tuve la impresión que contarle en ese momento lo de las motos no era buena idea.- Cuando vimos a unos chicos saltar. Le pregunte que estaban haciendo y me explico que hacían salto de acantilado. Entonces quedamos en que un día lo practicaríamos. Y cuando…salte me pareció…divertido así que continuamos saltando de vez en cuando. A demás tampoco es para tanto Jake siempre salta después que yo.

Ladeo la cabeza, distraída por lo que continúe.

-Nunca salto sola. Le prometí a Jake que seria cuidadosa. Bueno normalmente salto de menor altura pero hoy quise probar a saltar desde la cima.

-¿Saltaste con alguien?-pregunto con perplejidad.

-Si, salte con Jacob. A veces también se nos une Embry.

La mire con curiosidad mientras una serie de pensamientos enigmáticos pasaban fugazmente por su rostro. Algo le había molestado…¿Qué su visión hubiera sido incompleta? No estaba segura. Entonces ella se acerco a mí y de un modo deliberado me olisqueo el hombro.

Me quede helada.

-¿Qué haces?

Ignoro olímpicamente mi pregunta.

-¿De donde venias Bella? Me dio la impresión que venias preocupada. A demás ¿con quien hablabas por teléfono?

Malditos vampiros y sus súper sentidos. Por lo menos Ollie no dijo nada importante.

-Venia de la reserva. De casa de Jake. Conteste lo mas tranquila posible. Yo ya les había ocultado cosas a los Cullen y sabía que el secreto era estar tranquila y mantenerme lo más apegada posible a la verdad.

Me miro esperando a que continuara.

-Jacob Black. Es…mi mejor amigo, o algo así.

Alice asintió y pareció preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-No lo se-comento-. No estoy segura de nada.

El ambiente estaba muy serio así que intente aligerarlo con una broma.

-Bueno, al menos, no estoy muerta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se comporto como un necio al pensar que podrías sobrevivir sola. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan dispuesto a jugarse la vida entupidamente.

Vale eso me molesto. Alice no tenía derecho a juzgarme. No tenia idea de lo que había pasado en mi vida. No tenía la más minima idea de lo que era mi vida.

-Sobreviví.-señale molesta.

Alice enarco una ceja al escuchar mi tono.

Mira Alice….-pero cuando iba a explicarle que no tenia derecho a juzgarme sonó el teléfono de casa.

(Ring ring)

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-Diga.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Quedamos en que apenas llegaras me avisarías ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento Jake, me distraje.-conteste acordándome de la promesa que había hecho.

-¿Te distrajiste? ¿Con que? ¿Charlie ya llego? ¿Este bien?-pregunto sin detenerse a tomar aire.

-No Jake, Charlie todavía no llega.-dude sobe informarle de la visita de Alice. Pero supuse que de todas formas se enteraría así que decidí contárselo-. Resulta que tengo visitas, Jake. Alice Cullen esta en casa.

-Malditos chupasangre. Voy para alla.-colgó sin darme tiempo a decir nada.

-Bella ¿que significa "malditos chupasangre"?-pregunto Alice.

-me mordí el labio, dudando. Debía decírselo o no.

-Mira, el es algo así como un hombre lobo-admití de forma atropellada-. Los quileutes se transforman en lobos cuando hay vampiros cerca. Ellos conocen a Carlisle desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alice me quedo mirando boquiabierta durante un momento y después se recupero.

-Bien, eso explica el olor-murmuro ella-pero no explica porque no lo vi.

-¿El olor?-repetí.

-Hueles fatal-explico de forma ausente-¿un licántropo? ¿Estas segura de eso?

-Muy segura.-conteste recordando las veces que lo había visto transformado.

Alice seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente se le dilataron los ojos y se volvió a mirarme con una expresión de consternación.

-¿Tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo?

Asentí sorprendida por su reacción

-¿Desde cuando sucede esto?

-Desde hace poco.-dije a la defensiva.-se transformo hace solo unas pocas semanas.

Me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Un licántropo joven? ¡Eso es todavía peor! Edward tenía razón, eres un imán para el peligro. ¿No se suponía que te mantendrías al margen de los problemas?

-Los hombres lobo no son peligrosos- respondí molesta por su critica.

-Hasta que descontrolan-sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro con energía. –Estas cosas solo te pasan a ti, Bella. Nadie debería haber estado mejor que tu desde que los vampiros nos marchamos de la ciudad, pero tu tenias que involúcrate con los primeros monstruos que encontraras.

Reí sin ganas por su afirmación sobre la seguridad del pueblo ahora que ellos no estaban. A demás me molesto el hecho que tratara de monstruo a Jake.

-Alice que los vampiros sean unos monstruos no significa que los licántropos lo sean, recuerda que los hombres lobo no beben sangre humana.-le conteste realmente molesta. Pude ver como el rostro de Alice se contraía por la sorpresa de mis palabras.-Sobre lo de que nadie debería estar mejor ahora que los vampiros se marcharon creo que te equivocas.

Me dirigí hacia el living y abrí uno de los cajones del mueble en que se encontraban todas las cosas que Renee guardaba. Saque un par de periódicos y se los pase a Alice.

-Toma.

¿Bella que...?-se detuvo cuando se percato de unos de los titulares.- y comenzó a leer en voz alta "continúan las desapariciones, el ultimo desaparecido fue identificado como Peter Angilovic de 24 años el cual se….

Pero se detuvo de pronto y giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. A los pocos segundos entendí porque.

-Bella abre la puerta si no quieres que la eche abajo.-grito Jacob. Con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

La única forma que se me ocurre para explicar como fue el encuentro de Jake y Alice es compararlo con la tensión reinante durante la guerra fría cuando en 1961 se construyo el muro de Berlín.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí sanguijuela? ¿No se supone que se habían largado?-pregunto Jake con desprecio.

-Lo que haga aquí no te importa Jacob Black.-le contesto Alice en un susurro. Su cara mostraba una tensión que jamás había visto en ella.

-Estas en casa de Bella, por supuesto que me importa.-afirmo Jake.

-Jamás le haria daño a Bella-contesto Alice molesta

Oigan-murmure. Pero los dos me ignoraron.

-¡Lárgate de aquí sanguijuela!

-Estoy en casa de Bella. Solo ella puede pedirme que me marche. A demás te recuerdo que Forks es tierra neutral.

-Oigan-repetí. Intentando que me escucharan.

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!-grito Jake.-por su culpa las personas están siendo asesinadas. Uno de los suyos esta cazando por la zona y es su culpa. En cualquier momento puedes dar rienda a "tus instintos"-recalco la palabra con evidente sarcasmo.- y no quiero que estés cerca de Bella.

-Escúchame perrito. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con las desapariciones. Ni siquiera sabia que hubiera un vampiro por esta zona.- susurro Alice. Cuando continuo su rostro estaba carente de toda expresión.-yo jamás atacaría a Bella. Eres tu quien debería alejarse. En cualquier momento podrías perder el control

-¡Suficiente! Déjense de estupideces.-les grite a ambos. Estaba harta de su estupida pelea.-Jake Alice es mi amiga si. Además si ella quiere estar en Forks yo no puedo echarla.-le dije. Me gire hacia Alice y continúe.-Alice Jake es mi mejor amigo. Le debo la vida. A el y a todos los chicos en la Push. No voy a alejarme de el.

Ambos me miraban impresionados. Como si recién se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Jake, tranquilízate Alice no me va a hacer daño.-susurre mirando a los ojos.

-Alice, si no fuera por los licántropos victoria ya habría acabado conmigo-le conté con toda la calma del mundo. Como si estuviera hablando del clima en lugar de mi muerte.-bueno Victoria o Laurent. Pero para el caso es lo mismo.

-¿Victoria?-susurro Alice-¿Laurent?

Asentí. Incomoda al ver su expresión. Me señale el pecho.

-Soy un imán para el peligro recuerdas.

-Cuéntamelo todo, pero desde el principio.

-Bella, ¿sabes cuanto va a quedarse?-me pregunto Jake. Cuando termine de explicarle la situación a Alice. En todo momento Jake se mantuvo prácticamente pegado a mí. Y no dejo de matar a Alice con la mirada en ningún momento. Ahora nos encontrábamos solos en casa. Alice había ido a alimentarse. Aun cuando Jacob protesto al respecto.

-No lo se Jake. Alice puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera. Aunque no creo que sea mucho. Probablemente se marche mañana.

-¿Tu no puedes decirle que se marche? Tal vez te escuche.

-Podría. Pero no creo que me tome en cuenta. A demás no se si regresara a casa o no. Tal vez ya se haya ido.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Estaba divagando sobre que haría Alice cuando Jacob volvió a hablar.

-¿Como estas?

-¿Cómo estoy de que?

-De que hayas vuelto a ver a uno de los Cullen. ¿Estas bien?

Le sonreí tiernamente. Jake siempre tan preocupado por mí.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. No se en que momento pero de pronto sentí su calida mano sujetando mi rostro. Alzo su otra mano y comenzó a acariciarme con las yemas de los dedos. Note el temblor de sus dedos, aunque en esta ocasión no era a causa de la ira.

-Bella-susurro.

Me que helada.

No había pensado en esto. Jake era mi amigo, mi hermano, mi sol personal. No la había visto como a un hombre, como a una pareja. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Tal vez seria fácil, algo así como cuando sostenía su mano o me rodeaba con sus brazos. Quizá seria agradable. Quizá seria bueno intentar una relación con Jake. Edward se había ido yo no tenia porque estar de luto, no tenia porque esperarlo. Si el no quiso mi amor tal vez Jake si lo aceptara. A demás ya no estaba segura sobre que sentía por Edward. A caso no merecía ser feliz.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos Jake comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacia mi.

El repiqueteo del teléfono nos hizo pegar un salto, pero el no perdió su centro de concentración. Alargo una de sus manos y tomo el auricular.

-Casa de los Swan-contesto Jake en voz baja. La respuesta que debieron haberle dado lo sorprendió. Sonrío y me entrego el teléfono.

-Tu mama- susurró mirándome.

-¿Mama que pasa?

-Bella, cariño necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que me traigas una nuda de ropa, estoy en casa de Sue. También tráele una a tu padre. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí así que no te preocupas por nosotros.

-Claro mama. No te preocupes yo me quedo en casa.

-Bella, cuídate quieres.-murmuro mama acongojada. La muerte de Harry le había afectado bastante.

-Si mama, no te preocupes yo me cuido. Y tu también cuídate. En un rato nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós Bella.-murmuro colgando el teléfono.

Suspire profundamente. Y coloque el auricular en su lugar.

-Renee quiere que le valla a dejar ropa a casa de Sue. Parece que va a pasar la noche en su casa.

-Escuche la conversación, Bella. Vamos ve a escoger que le llevaras.-susurro abandonando la cocina.

-Si, si, ya voy.-murmure siguiéndolo.

Pero antes de dar dos pasos el teléfono volvió a sonar. Regrese los dos pasos y conteste.

-Mama ¿Qué se te olvido?

-….

-¿Mama? ¿Eres tu?-repetí al no escuchar palabra alguna del auricular.

-…

-¿Con quien hablo?-pregunte molesta. Para que llamaban si no iban a hablar.

Antes de poder agregar nada más colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Para que llaman sin no van a decir nada? -Pregunte en voz alta..

-Tranquilízate Bella, probablemente era algún niño haciendo una broma. Ya sabes, como ven tantas películas. –respondió Jake-mejor ve a tomar la ropa que le llevaras a tu mama.

-Si, ya voy.

Cuando baje las escaleras con un bolso con toda la ropa que me habían pedido. Me encontré con Alice. Estaba frente a Jake y ambos parecían estar discutiendo.

-si van a empezar de nuevo se van de mi casa. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y no voy a perder mi tiempo en tonterías.

-Solo venia a despedirme Bella. Regreso con mi familia. Confío en que los licántropos podrán cuidarte.-respondió Alice mirándome fijamente. Como esperando algo.

-Esta bien Alice, no te…

¡Otra vez! Esto ya me estaba molestando. Por que siempre sonaba el teléfono cuando estaba diciendo algo importante.

-Yo contesto Jake.-le dije a ver que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Como quieras.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Diga-murmure tratando de controlar mi mal humor.

-¿Estoy llamando a la residencia de la familia Swan?-pregunto una voz grave. La voz de un hombre mayor.

No se porque pero tuve la impresión que esa llamada solo iba a causarme problemas. Inconcientemente me tense y Alice y Jake lo notaron porque ambos me miraron fijamente. Prestando absoluta atención a la conversación.

-Si, esta es la residencia Swan. ¿A quien busca?-pregunte indecisa acerca de cómo llevar la conversación.

-¿Podría comunicarme con la señorita Isabella Swan, por favor?

-Esta hablando con ella-conteste. Pensando en la voz que estaba escuchando. Yo conocía esa voz., pero ¿de donde?

-Señorita Swan, por fin puedo comunicarme con usted.-el hombre al teléfono hablo con evidente alivio.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de donde conocía esa voz. Era Raymond. Estaba hablando con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo habitual por eso me había costado reconocerlo. Pero ¿Por qué me estaba llamando? habíamos quedado que no me buscaría. Y si por casualidad llegábamos a toparnos por la calle nos ignoraríamos.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?-conteste tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible.

-Vera, señorita Swan, mi nombre es Alexandre Donato, soy abogado, la estoy llamando en representación de mi cliente el señor Adam Gabanelli. Mi cliente tiene estipulado su nombre en su testamento así que como comprenderá es necesaria su presencia para la lectura del mismo. Señorita Swan mi cliente es su….

Tuve que interrumpirlo antes de que digiera algo que no tenía la más minima intención de explicar. Me estaba dando cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa que me dirigían Alice y Jakob.

-Se quien es el señor Gabanelli, señor Donato. Pero en verdad no estoy intensada.-le conteste bruscamente.

-Yo la entiendo señorita Swan, pero es necesaria su presencia, usted tiene que estar presente en la lectura.-contesto Raymond tercamente. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué utilizaba la escusa de un testamento de este tipo? Adam Gabanelli llevaba muerto bastante tiempo.

-De acuerdo-conteste molesta.-dígame a donde tengo que ir.

-Señorita Swan el testamento del señor Gabanelli será leído en su casa en San Diego, California. No quiero presionarla mientra antes viaje seria mucho mejor.

-No se preocupe, viajare mañana mismo. Podría darme la dirección por favor.-cuando viera a Raymond iba a matarlo.

-Claro. Cuando salga del aeropuerto tome un taxi pídale que la lleve al 13890 de la calle Kerry Land.

-Bien, a más tardar en dos días estoy ahí. Adiós señor Donato.-colgué el teléfono sin esperar respuesta y me gire.


	8. algunas respuestas

Ni siquiera preguntes Jake-le advertí al percatarme que iba a abrir la boca.

-Bella, ¿quien es Adam Gabanelli? ¿Por qué te nombra en su testamento?-pregunto Alice. Ignorando mi mal humor.

-Alice, no estabas yéndote?-le conteste evadiendo su pregunta. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que contestarle.

-Primero responde Bella. ¿Quién es?

¿Qué podía decirle? Veamos, si Raymond llamo es porque tiene algo en mente. Aunque no puedo confiar completamente en el. Lo mejor era contestarle lo más honestamente posible.

Me dirigí hacia el living, tome las llaves del monovolumen y el bolso que había dejado en el piso al ir a contestar el teléfono. Me dirigí a la puerta y al momento de abrirla le conteste a Alice.

-Adam Gabanelli, Alice, es mi abuelo.

Salí hacia fuera y avance hasta mi auto. Me gire para preguntarle a Jake si me acampanaría y me percate que ambos estaban todavía adentro de la casa. Parecía que la noticia los había sorprendido bastante.

-Jake vienes conmigo o te quedas en mi casa- prácticamente le grite.

-Voy contigo.-respondió Jake. Llego a mi lado y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor. Yo solo rodee los ojos. Es mi auto y tengo que ir de copiloto.

-Bella se supone que tú no tienes abuelos.-pregunto Alice claramente confundida. Acababa de aparecer cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Y no tengo Alice. No escuchaste que nombro un testamento. Adam Gabanelli esta muerto. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me regreso con mi familia.

-Bien, al menos esta vez puedo despedirme.-me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo.-Adiós Alice.-susurre en su oído. Me separe de ella, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí.-Fue un placer conocerte.

-A mi también me gusto conocerte-susurro. Sus ojos brillaban con sentimientos que no pude descifrar. Adiós Bella.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto. Jake ya tenía encendido el motor. Me subí y partimos a la reserva inmediatamente. No mire hacia atrás, sabia que si lo hacia lloraría.

Jake no me hizo ninguna pregunta en todo el viaje. Le agradecí mentalmente. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. La visita de Alice me había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cuando llegamos a casa de Sue Renee nos estaba esperando. Como con Jake no quisimos decirle sobre la visita de Alice nos excusamos culpando al monovolumen. Ahora estábamos sentados con mi mama en el antejardín. Bueno lo correcto seria decir que Jake estaba conversando con mi mama. Yo me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Tenia que decidir que haría con la llamada de Raymond, estaba claro que Jake había escuchado todo. No quería hablar del tema con Renee, sabia que si lo hacia se pondría nerviosa y se asustaría. Yo no quería causarles más problemas a mis papas, con la muerte de Harry ya tenían bastante. El problema era que tenía que ir a California. Estaba claro que Raymond quería decirme algo el problema era que. Si había inventado una excusa como esa era algo importante. Esa historia me decía que era importante ir.

-Mama-la llame interrumpiendo no se que historia que Jake estuviera contando.

-Dime cariño-dijo mama volteando a mirarme.

-Cuando estábamos en casa llamo un abogado, de san diego.-Comencé a hablar tratando de escoger las palabras con pinzas. Jacob me miro extrañado.

-¿Un abogado? ¿De San Diego? ¿Qué quería?-pregunto extrañada. Era lógico. Ni ella ni Charlie habían estado jamás en California.

-Me estaba buscando a mí. Se presento como Alexandre Donato. Dijo que era el abogado Adam Gabanelli.

-¿Alexandre Donato? ¿Adam Gabanelli? No conozco a nadie con esos nombres.

-Dijo que me necesitaba para la lectura del testamento de Adam Gabanelli.-hable mirando al cielo. Me gire a mirar a Renee y me di cuenta que ella y Jake me miraban. Renee con curiosidad y Jake con extrañeza.

-¿A ti? Bella ¿por que tienes que estar en la lectura del testamento de ese señor?

-Dijo que Adam Gabanelli era mi abuelo. El era el padre de mi madre biológica.-le hable lo mas suave que pude.

Mi mama me miro con incredulidad y luego, cuando proceso lo que había dicho se largo a llorar. Jake me miraba con incredulidad, el había escuchado toda la conversación. Levanto una ceja como pidiendo una explicación a lo que yo sacudí la cabeza y module las palabras después. El entendió, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de un solo movimiento dejándome sola con mi mama. Module un gracias y fije mi atención el Renee. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Cuando estaba segura que había logrado controlarse la solté y antes que pudiera pensar que decirle ella hablo.

-No es justo, ¿por que tenia que aparecer ese tipo ahora? Tu eres mi hija, mía y de Charlie, no de esa mujer que te abandono en una iglesia.-susurro con la cabeza gacha.

-Y soy tu hija. Siempre seré la hija de Charlie Y Renee Swan. Estoy muy agradecida de que decidieran adoptarme. Te lo dije cuando me contaron la verdad. Pero pienso que debería ir. Esa es la única forma de cerrar ese capitulo de mi pasado.

-¿Y si te encuentras con ella?-pregunto mortificada.

-No voy a encontrarme con nadie. El abogado me contó que toda la familia de ese señor estaba muerta.-conteste tratando de alivianar sus ideas.

-¿Toda la familia esta muerta?

-Si, me explico que su esposa había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Dijo que tenía dos hijos. El mayor, se había suicidado y la menor…-me detuve al darme cuanta que mi mama había entendido. Estaba hablando de mi madre.-había muerto de una sobredosis. También me explico que no tenía más familia. Y al verse solo decidió buscar al bebe que su hija habían abandonado.-tuve que contarle detalles de sobre esa familia. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, en lo único que había mentido era en la forma en que había muerto mi madre.

-¡De sobredosis!-prácticamente grito.-no sabes cuanto me alegro que te haya abandonado. Una mujer así jamás podría haberse hecho cargo de una pequeña.

-Yo también mama, gracias a eso ahora tengo a la mejor familia-comente con una sonrisa.

Mama también sonrío. Levanto su mano derecha y acaricio mi mejilla.

-No quiero que vallas, Bella. Tú no tienes nada que ir a hacer a California.

-Tengo que ir mama. A demás no voy a ir sola Jake va a acompañarme. Tú también puedes ir. El abogado Donato dijo que todos los gastos estaban pagados.

-De acuerdo, pero yo voy contigo.-se quedo pensando un momento y pregunto.- ¿Le contaste a Jacob, Bella?

-Si, Jake es mi mejor amigo. A demás el estaba cuando recibí la llamada. Pero no te preocupes el no dirá nada.

-Esta bien.-dijo en un susurro.

Poco después me despedí de mama alegando que debía regresar a casa. Fui a buscar a Jake que me estaba esperando y me miraba pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Jake no deberías ir a tu casa?-pregunte. Sabiendo que espera que le explicara el porque le había mentido a Renee.

-Ya le avise a Billy y esta noche no tengo guardia.-contesto.

Suspire y me dirigí al monovolumen. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y espera a que Jake subiera para comenzar a hablar.

-Quieres saber porque le mentí ¿verdad?

-Quiero saber que estas ocultando. Tengo la intuición que es algo bastante peligroso.-contesto. Encendió el motor y manejo de regreso a Forks.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Esta bien. Adam Gabanelli si es mi "abuelo". Fue el padre de mi madre biológica. Murió en un accidente automovilístico junto a su esposa. Su hijo mayor se llamaba Guido y se suicido poco después de la muerte de sus padres, al parecer sufría de una depresión endógena y con la muerte de sus muertes se fue el único apoyo que tenia. Mi "madre" se llamaba Cristyn y fue su hija menor, murió hace 18 años cuando yo tenia un par de semanas. –Me detuve en mi relato y lo mire.- Sabes cual era el nombre de mi "abuela".-no espere a que contestara y respondí.-Isabella Gabanelli.

Pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Jake. Pero levante una mano como diciéndole que esperara y continúe.

-Pero, aunque el si es mi abuelo. Es imposible que yo aparezca en su testamento. El murió hace mas de 20 años así que como veras el nunca supo que tenia una nieta.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Me lo contó una persona que conoció a mi madre. De hecho fue su profesora en la universidad y después trabajo con ella.

-¿Y como conociste a esa persona? ¿La buscaste para que te lo contara?

-No, fue ella quien me busco.-al ver su sorpresa continúe.-Un día se presento en casa, como hace 7 u 8 años.

-¿En tu casa?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Si. Fue poco antes de que me fuera a estudiar a Phoenix. De hecho fue por ella que me fui.

-¿Te obligo a irte? ¿Te amenazo con alejarte de tus padres? ¿Con hacerles daño?

Exhale un fuerte suspiro y continúe.

-No Jake, irme a Phoenix fue mi decisión. Era algo que tenia que hacer. Ella lo único que hizo fue explicarle que era lo que pasaba conmigo. Me explico porque yo era diferente y se comprometió a ayudarme. Gracias a ella pude aprender a controlarme y a aceptarme.

-Bella ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Por que dices que eres diferente? Entiendo que te relacionas con vampiros y licántropos, pero eso es porque eres muy valiente.

En ese momento decidí que podía confiar en Jake. Tuve la certeza de que el nunca me traicionaría.

-Te equivocas Jake, yo no soy como el resto.-le susurre.

Jake se quedo en silencio. Estaba segura que estaba procesando lo que le había dicho. De pronto reacciono y pregunto lo que yo estaba esperando.

-Si murió antes de que tú nacieras, ¿por que el tipo que llamo dijo que aparecías en su testamento?

-Estaba mintiendo Jake, el quiere que viaje a San Diego y utilizo como excusa el nombrar ese testamento.

-¿Por qué quiere ese tipo que viajes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiere hablar conmigo.-le respondí.- Si se invento una historia como esa es porque lo que quiere decirme es algo muy importante.

-Espera, ¿conoces al sujeto que llamo?

-Si lo conozco.-susurre recordando como había conocido a Raymond hace ya 9 años.-de hecho hace tiempo trabajo con mi madre. Es mas trabajo para ella.

-¿Con tu madre?-pregunto confuso.

-Si, trabajaban en el mismo departamento de investigación, en Houston.

-¿Departamento de investigación? ¿En Houston? No me iras a decir que ese Alexandre Donato es tu papa ¿verdad?

-No Jake el no es mi padre.-conteste sonriendo.- Y ese no es su nombre.

-Y, ¿cual es su nombre?

-Raymond.

Jake alzo una ceja, sacudió la cabeza y alzo una mano al cielo como pidiendo paciencia, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. Solo cuando ya estábamos adentro volvió a hablar.

-Bella, dijiste que trabajaban en una investigación, ¿verdad?

-No, dije que trabajaban en un departamento de investigación. Trabajaban en un centro tecnológico. Ambos estaban en un mismo departamento aunque sus especialidades eran distintas.

-¿En que trabajaban?

Solo pude sonreír ante su pregunta. Lo mire fijamente mientras el terminaba de acomodar las mantas en el sofá. Espere a que terminara su labor y volteara a verme esperando una respuesta para contestar.

-Sus investigaciones estaban basadas en genética molecular.

Pude ver como la sorpresa se extendía por su rostro. Estaba segura que Jake no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le decía.

-Después te explico Jake, ahora descansa.-murmure yendo hacia las escaleras. Me detuve en el primer peldaño y pregunte.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres dormir en mi cama?

-Ve a descansar bella-respondió después de rodar los ojos.

Convencer a Charlie fue bastante mas difícil que con Renee. Para empezar andaba muy afectado con la muerte da Harry y si se molesto cuando le dije que iba a viajar a San Diego, cuando le di los motivos del viaje se puso histérico. Tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de Renee para que aceptara.

Quedamos en que viajaríamos al día siguiente del funeral de Harry. Charlie nos acompañaría al aeropuerto.

-¡Viajaremos en primera clase!- exclamo Renee con sorpresa.-ese abogado debe estar desesperado por que llegues pronto Bella.

Jake solo negó con la cabeza. Al verlo no pude resistir sonreírle. El sabía que los pasajes los había pagado yo.

-Vamos mama. Es el llamado para nuestro vuelo.-dije tomándola del brazo.-tu también Jake.

-Ya voy.

-Cielos este lugar es tan grande-comento mama cuando acabábamos de acomodarnos en nuestros asientos. Ella estaba sentada en el quinto asiento a la derecha, Jake en el sexto y yo frente a mama.

-Es impresionante-murmure siguiéndole el juego. Yo ya había viajado en primera clase. Y por la mirada que me mandaba Jake, note que el pensaba lo mismo. Le sonreí y module un después te explico que pareció tranquilizarlo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de San Diego, y luego de discutir con mi mama sobre cuanto costaría el viaje en taxi y después de explicarle que el abogado pagaba. Nos dirigimos a la dirección que me había dado.

El viaje en auto demoro mas menos una hora. Durante el cual Renee no dejo de hablar en ningún momento. Que si se quejaba porque el abogado no nos había ido a buscar personalmente, o que se quejaba que el viaje en auto era incomodo o yo que se, el caso es que el conductor estuvo a punto de pedirle a Renee que se bajara del auto.

La casa era grande, estaba ubicada en una zona residencial en la que el vecino mas cercano estaba a por lo menos unos 300 mts. Era de color blanco, de tres pisos y tenia piscina. Pude escuchar claramente el silbido de apreciación de Jake y el jadeo de mi mama.

-Es una casa enorme. Y se nota que la zona es bastante segura.-murmuro Renee al bajar del auto.

-Vaya Bella se nota que esta familia es de dinero-comento Jake mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la desconfianza.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunte con mi tono de voz mas ingenuo. Al ver que mi mama se había adelantado un par de pasos y no estaba prestando atención a lo que yo hacia me dirigí hacia el conductor.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunte suavemente intentando que Renee no escuchara.

-615 dólares.

-Tome-le pase 650 dólares que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans-Quédese con el cambio y disculpe las molestias.-murmure solo para que el me escuchara.

El chofer pareció bastante conforme con lo que le había pagado. Asintió en silencio y se marcho. Al girarme pude ver la mirada de Jake por lo que me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar.

-A delante por favor.-comento el hombre que nos abrió la puerta.-el señor Donato la espera en la biblioteca.

-Disculpe-hablo mama.-donde podemos acomodar nuestras cosas.

-No se preocupe señora, yo me encargo de acomodarlos en sus habitaciones.

-Ohhh, esta bien-murmuro mama cohibida.

-Al fin llega señorita Swan-comento Raymond cuando llegamos a la biblioteca. Se veía bastante demacrado. Según mis cálculos debía tener unos 49 o 50 pero cualquiera que lo viera le podría unos 60.

-Un gusto, ella es mi madre Renee Swan y el es mi mejor amigo Jacob Black-los presente al percatarme que los había quedado mirando.

-Es un placer.-murmuro asintiendo en reconocimiento.- Muy bien, siéntense por favor.

Pude ver que Jake no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Raymond. Era como si estuviera tratando de comprender que estaba pasando. Yo le había dicho que lo conocía, así que nuestro comportamiento debería haberlo confundido.

-Muy bien como le había informado señorita Swan, usted aparece en el testamento del sabor Gabanelli.-comenzó a explicar Raymond.-Mi cliente comenzó a buscarla hace unos 3 años. Por desgracia aunque pudo encontrarla no alcanzo a contactarla, sufrió un ataque al corazón hace unos 4 meses.

-Espere un momento, comenzó a buscarla hace 3 años ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por que espero tanto tiempo para buscar a Bella? Además, ¿Por qué esta tan seguro que es Bella a quien busca? Puede ser otra persona.-comento Renee.

-El señor Donato se entero de la existencia de su nieta solo cuando una amiga de la su hija se lo comento. Le dijo que la señorita Cristyn había quedado embarazada cuando estaba en la universidad y que había abandonado al bebe en una iglesia en Seattle. Inmediatamente el señor comenzó a buscarla pero como le dije murió antes de poder conocerla. Y en cuanto a porque estoy tan seguro que la persona que busco es Isabella, bueno vasta con ver una foto de la difunta esposa del señor Gabanelli. No obstante van a realizarse los exámenes de ADN, pero estoy seguro que darán positivo.

-¿Su esposa?-pregunto sorprendida mama.

-A si es, la señorita Swan es la viva imagen de la señora Gabanelli. De hecho en el salón se encuentra un retrato de la señora. Pero como le decía, vamos a realizar el examen y, cuando tengamos los resultados procederemos a la lectura del testamento. De momento pueden quedarse en las habitaciones que se ha dispuesto para ustedes. Ahora, señorita Swan en unos momentos llegara el doctor que tomara las muestras. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna, pero podría dejar de llamarme señorita Swan, llámeme Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella.-comento sonriendo. Raymond sabía cuanto me molestaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

(Tok tok)

-A delante.

-Permiso, señor Donato hay un caballero que lo busca, dice que su nombre es Johan Sullivan.

-Perfecto. No te preocupes Alfred yo lo atiendo.-dijo Raymond avanzando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.- si me disculpan, regreso en un minuto.-dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-Este lugar es impresionante Bella.-comentó mama recorriendo la sala.

-Si que lo es.-susurre.-Jake, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunte al ver que no se había movido de su sitio y observaba todo con desconfianza.

-No pasa nada-respondió mirándome.

Suspire al comprender que le pasaba. Me acerque a el y tome una de sus manos-relájate es de confianza. Después te lo explico todo ¿de acuerdo?-susurre solo para que el me escuchara.

-Esta bien-comento en voz baja-pero tendrás que explicármelo todo.

-Mama, que te parece si….-no pude seguir hablando porque la puerta se abrió.

-Bella, el es el doctor Johan Sullivan. El será el encargado de tomar las muestras. Estas de acuerdo.

-Ningún problema.

-Listo-dijo el doctor cuando había acabado de tomarme la muestra de sangre.-en 4 días tendrá los resultados señor Donato.

-Perfecto.-respondió sonriendo.

Raymond era un maldito, el sabia que no soportaba ver sangre. A demás era absurdo, el sabia cual seria el resultado.

-Bella, pueden aprovechar el tiempo para recorrer la ciudad. Tienen a disposición un automóvil y un chofer. Cualquier consulta que deseen voy a estar disponible.

Mama quedo encantada con la propuesta de recorrer la ciudad, no se lo pensó dos veces y acepto. Yo quería quedarme, tenía muchas cosas que discutir pero Renee insistió en que fuéramos todos. Recorrimos la bahía de Coronado, también visitamos Sea Port Village y la plaza de las Américas. Ahí mi mama por poco se vuelve loca comprando.

Cuando regresamos eran más de las 9 de la noche. Espere a que Renee se durmiera y por fin pude ir a conversar con Raymond. Me estaba esperando en la biblioteca.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dije nada más abrir la puerta.

-Por supuesto.-respondió sonriendo. Dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Por qué utilizaste esa excusa?-comencé- no era mas fácil llamarme.

-Primero apaga tu teléfono.

-Con quien crees que estas hablando.-pregunte enarcando una ceja.-esta apagado, por supuesto.

-Bien.-susurro con alivio

-Ahora, habla.

-Lo que hice era necesario, Bella. Ahora ya podrás utilizar todo tu dinero sin ningún problema. Ya no tendrás que inventarte ninguna excusa ni tendrás que trabajar para tener una explicación. Con la historia del testamento tus padres sabrán que tienes dinero.

-¿No podías inventarte otra historia?-pregunte mirándolo.- Ahora por tu culpa ya saben cual era mi familia biológica. Bueno si se pueden siquiera llamar familia biológica.-comente esto ultimo sarcásticamente.

-Era la única historia que se me ocurrió. Acaso hubieras preferido ganarte la lotería. Según recuerdo a ti no te gusta llamar la atención.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.-comente suspirando profundamente.-pero eso no es todo, si me hiciste viajar hasta aquí. Que es lo que quieres decirme.

-Tienes razón. Ellos están muy cerca, están a un paso de saber sus nombres. Ya saben que son dos mujeres y un hombre. Por el momento lo único que los detiene es la edad. Piensas que para ese entonces ustedes ya tenían más de un año y el hecho que piensan que personas al tanto de la investigación son las que se hicieron cargo de ustedes. Cuando se den cuenta de su error no será muy difícil encontrarlos. Bastar con buscar a todos los pequeños que hayan sido abandonados o entregados a un orfanato a partir de Octubre del 92.

-Pero no me llamaste para eso.

-Vuelves a tener razón. Quería entregarte algunas cosas. Son para los tres. Debes entregárselos personalmente.

-¿Por que no se los entregas tu?

-Es mejor que yo no sepa donde encontrarlos. Ya se en que ciudades se encuentran, pero es mejor que no sepa donde viven.

-Lo pensaste bien ¿verdad? Esta bien, ¿que cosas?

-Son cosas que van a necesitar-dijo. Giro la silla en la que estaba y abrió una de las puertas del gabinete que se encontraba a su espalda. Saco tres bolsos iguales de color negro.

-¿Que tienen?

Tomo uno de los bolsos y vacío todo su contenido en el escritorio.

-Cada bolso contiene un blackberry de última generación, es prácticamente imposible de rastrear, y un notebook extra liviano con una batería que se recarga al usar el teclado. También hay una muda de ropa, es sumamente resistente y flexible, además es liviana y tiene un diseño. Hay un mapa de los estados unidos sumamente detallado, un botiquín y un set de supervivencia. -comento indeciso. Como si no supiera expresarse

Me acerque al escritorio y registre el contenido.

-Raymond aquí hay una pistola.-comente sorprendida.-de hecho hay dos.

-Si, lo se. La primera es una beretta 92, es la que usan las fuerzas armadas y la otra es una de aire comprimido. Ambas traen un par de cargadores de repuesto y fundas.

Solo pude sacudir la cabeza. Esto era absurdo.

-También viene una navaja con una piedra de afilar. Un chaleco antibalas. Una linterna que se carga con el sol. Unos binoculares y un visor nocturno. Un visor de rayos x y un reloj.-se detuvo pensando algo y continuo.- también vienen unas botas y un par de zapatillas, creo estar seguro que son de la talla correcta.

-Es absurdo. No somos comandos Raymond. A Nessie le va a dar un ataque cuando vea las armas.

-Es necesario que estén preparados. Este año terminan los estudios ¿verdad?-espero a que contestar para proseguir.- deberán agruparse, mantenerse juntos. Tienen que aprender que esto no es un juego. Si esos tipos los encuentra deberán estar preparados. Las armas la tendrán que portar en todo momento, las dundas traen una capa protectora que impide que sean detectadas por un detector de metales. Deberán dejarse puesto el chaleco el mayor tiempo posible.-me miro durante unos instantes y continuo.-tú sabes ocupar una pistola ¿verdad?

-Sabes que si-murmure molesta. El sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Deberás enseñarles a usarlas. Recuerda que tú eres la líder, Bella. Tú serás la encargada de tomar las decisiones.

Después de esa conversación las cosas estuvieron bastante tranquilas. Renee estaba como niño pequeño en Disneylandia. Estuvimos recorriendo la ciudad todos los días. Llegábamos solo a dormir y ala mañana siguiente salíamos a primera hora. Jake se mantenía en segundo plano. No me presionó en ningún momento para que habláramos, se mostraba bastante tranquilo, si escucho la conversación o no, no me hizo el más mínimo comentario.

-Y ¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunto mama.

Acabábamos de entrar en la biblioteca después de que nos citaran para conocer los resultados.

-Positivo-respondió sonriendo Raymond.-era lógico. Bella es la viva imagen de la señora Gabanelli. Ahora solo nos queda preceder a la lectura del testamento.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-hablo mama.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cual es el nombre de la mujer que esta en el retrato?-consulto mama con curiosidad.

Ante esa pregunta no pude evitar tensarme. Raymond sonrío con diversión al percatarse de mi reacción y respondió.

-Isabella. Como vera, ambas comparten el nombre. Según las averiguaciones del investigador cuando Bella fue dejada en esa iglesia, junto a ella había una carta. Debo suponer que como una forma de hacerla parte de la familia, la joven Cristyn le puso el nombre de su madre.

Renee y Jake se quedaron en silencio. Los dos estaban sorprendidos.

-Muy bien, según lo aquí estipulado Bella, todos los bienes del señor Gabanelli pasa a ser tuyos.

-¿Qué bienes?

-según el inventario son: esta casa, un departamento en Nueva York y otro en Jacksonville. Un Lexus isf año 2009, un Mercedes slk año 2008 y un Toyota supra del 2000. Hay dos cuentas bancarias que tienen un total de 12 millones de dólares y también un yate.

-¡Tanto!-exclamo mama sorprendida.- es demasiado dinero.

Nos regresamos ese mismo día. Renee estaba eufórica. Se paso todo el viaje haciendo planes para remodelar la casa. También quería cambiar su automóvil. Tuve que convencerla para que se quedara co uno de los que había "heredado". Al final decidió quedarse con el mercedes.

Según me había dicho Raymond, cuando fuera a Seattle a buscar el auto de Renee recibiría los bolsos que debería entregarles a Ollie y Nessie. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Debía cuidarme que Charlie no los viera, si lo hacia me metería en un gran problema. Regresamos a Forks un jueves por la mañana. Yo sabia que tenia que explicarle demasiadas cosas a Jake. Pero yo ya había tomado la decisión, confiaría en el. Raymond había decidido enviar el auto apenas terminamos la conversación sobre la herencia.

Herencia que de paso solo era el dinero que me había dejado mi madre, apenas había nacido. Lo había preparado para que lo recibiera a los 18. Raymond solo cambio algunas cosas.

Quedamos en que Jake y yo viajaríamos el viernes a Seattle a buscar el auto. Aprovecharía la ocasión para explicarle toda la historia.


	9. explicaciones parte 1

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer un viaje tal largo, Bella?-pregunto Charlie por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

-Si papa. Ya relájate no me va a pasar nada. Recuerda que no viajo sola, Jake va conmigo.-le conteste tratando de mantener la calma.

Charlie solo suspiro, estaba demasiado paranoico. Después de lo de Harry, se comportaba de una forma exagerada. Tenia 18 años, no iba a darme un infarto. A demás el monovolumen no pasaba de los 80 Km.

-Ya deja a Bella, Charlie.-me defendió Renee.-no va a pasarle nada. Solo es un viaje hasta Seattle no es como si….

En ese momento se escucho como golpeaban la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Jake.-dije levantándome de la silla en la que estaba sentada en la cocina.-adiós. Los llamo cuando llegue.-sin esperar respuesta me dirigí al vestíbulo. Tome la chaqueta que estaba colgada en un gancho y abrí la puerta.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para rescatarme-le comete cuando entrábamos al auto.-gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme. Deber agradecerle a Billy que te diera permiso.

-Agradécele a Sam. No andaba muy contento con este viaje.

-Lo are.

Espere a que estuviéramos en marcha para comenzar a hablar.

-Jake, ¿que escuchaste en San Diego?-pregunte cuando ya nos encontrábamos saliendo de los límites de Forks.

-Toda la conversación que tuvieron en la noche.

-Ohh.-me detuve indecisa. Intentando como hacer la pregunta- ¿Quieres saber lo que esta pasando Jake?

Jake detuvo el monovolumen y se giro a mirarme.

-Es lo que más deseo-susurro.

-De acuerdo. Voy a contarte mi historia, pero debes prometer que no vas a repetir nada de lo que oigas. Eso significa que ninguno de los quileutes debe saberlo.

-Lo prometo. No pensare en ello cuando este transformado. No diré nada.

-Muy bien. Primer enciende el auto. Todavía queda mucho para llegar.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. Saber como explicarle las cosas sin parecer una demente y hacer que lograra comprender la situación.

-¿Qué sabes de biología, Jake?-comencé. Decidí que primero debía saber que tanto sabía sobre el tema.-solo responde.-aclare al ver la extrañeza en sus ojos.

-Es la materia en la que estudiamos a los seres vivos, ¿no?

-Bien, ¿que sabes del ADN?

-Es lo que tiene la información genética ¿creo?

-conoces el termino hibrido.

-No se, la verdad no había escuchado el termino.

-Sabes que significa gerontología.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Ok, bien lo primero voy a tener que explicarte algunos términos.

-Biología es la ciencia que se dedica al estudio de los seres vivos, su origen, evolución y propiedades. El ADN o acido desoxidorribonucleico es lo que contiene toda la instrucciones genéticas que se ocupan del desarrollo y funcionamiento de un ser vivo, es como el código fuente de un programa o como un manual de instrucciones. Un hibrido es una mezcla de dos razas, como una mula que es la mezcla de una yegua y un burro o un ornitorrinco que en la antigüedad se creía era la mezcla de un pato y un castor. Gerontología es el arrea de las ciencias que estudia la vejez de una persona y una población, busca ayudar en la salud de las personas.

-Vaya, no sabia que te gustara tanto biología-comento sorprendido.

-Tengo buena memoria eso es todo. Pero bien entendiste las definiciones que te explique.

-Si, me quedo claro. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

-Tiene mucho que ver, Jake. Hazme el favor de quedarte callado y no distraerte de la carretera, no quiero tener un accidente.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hablar.

Muy bien. Por donde empiezo.-murmure para mi misma.-es una historia bastante larga. Déjame pensar un poco.

-Sabes, hace un tiempo existía un laboratorio que realizaba experimentos con ratas coballos y monos. Buscaban lograr una mantención prácticamente de manera indefinida de la condición juvenil de las células y los tejidos complejos.-me detuve un momento, suspire profundamente. –lo lograron ¿sabes?

-En uno de sus resultados experimentales habían logrado prolongar 6 veces la vida de una basta gama de animales de laboratorio. Aplicado a vidas humanas multiplicar por seis de un ser cuyo promedio vital es de 76 años equivale sencillamente a una vida de 456 años y, no solo eso, además ese ser humano al parecer no presentaría ningún signo de envejecimiento, se le vería tan juvenil como a los 20 años y según lo evidenciado en los experimentos, la muerte solo se produciría por un súbito colapso generalizado, una descompensación general que pondría termino a su vida.- me gire a mirarlo.-que tal, ni mas ni menos que la eterna o casi eterna juventud.

La ver que Jake iba a abrir la boca levante una mano y negué con la cabeza.

-Cumplir los 90 años manteniendo un cuerpo no que sea juvenil sino que verdaderamente sea juvenil, con todo el metabolismo y la carga vivencial de la juventud y, un siglo más tarde seguir sin cambio alguno. Y así siglo tras siglo durante los cuales posiblemente la ciencia habrá descubierto todos los rincones de la vida y la mente humana.

-Esa investigación fue echa por un grupo de gerontólogos que se especializaban en pacientes aquejados del envejecimiento y los problemas que atrae la edad. De hecho se centraron en diversos tratamientos basados en la medicina molecular y la generación de híbridos biológicos que pueden proporcionar tejidos, sustancias o incluso órganos completos para reemplazar los deteriorados por la edad.

-Lo que ellos buscaban era una ancianidad saludable. Por ejemplo señalaban que las enfermedades cardiacas y en especial los infartos se producían en lo que denominaron la basura molecular, subproductos del metabolismo que las arterias humanas no tenían capacidad de expulsar y se acumulaban produciendo obstrucciones y cambios en las arterias que se volvían regidas y quebradizas. Buscaban identificar enzimas producidas por otros seres vivos que si eran capas de deshacerse de esa basura. Intentaban crear células hibridas, combinando genes de insectos o anfibios con genes humanos para posteriormente insertarlas para su reproducción en los ancianos. Ahora que resulten viejitos que tienen hibridaje con sapos… bueno es cosa de acostumbrarse.

-De hecho, hace ya varias décadas que distintos biólogos han logrado avances sorprendentes en los llamados transplantes nucleares o de otra forma inyección de material genético recombinante del adn de una especie viva a núcleos de células de otra especie y eso en seres ni siquiera del mismo reino. Se han logrado ya industrialmente transplantes nucleares de animales a vegetales y de animales, incluso de humanos a bacterias y otros microorganismos. De hecho con esos monstruosos mestizajes se han logrado producir colonias de bacterias que elaboran sustancias humanas como la insulina, interferona, hemoglobina y hormona del crecimiento, esas por nombrar algunas.

-Por cierto, la fabricación de estos seres híbridos rápidamente se convirtió en un excelente negocio y corporaciones gigantescas se dedicaron a la producción masiva de de animales y vegetales híbridos con características especiales de producción y reproducción rápidamente patentados y convertidos en propiedad privada. Recuerdo algunos casos. Por ejemplo la producción de semillas de cereales elaborados por una compañía llamada LVK que fueron lanzadas experimentalmente en Canada. Esas semillas llevaban en su adn un conjunto de genes suicidas que se activaban en la segunda generación, es decir, si un campesino sembraba trigo podría obtener una buena cosecha pero si trataba de guardar parte de ese trigo para semillas en la siembra siguiente la plantita sencillamente se suicidaba, con eso LVK se aseguraba que los campesinos tendrían que estar siempre comprándole semillas para cada temporada. Usando esa misma tecnología en Nueva Zelandia desarrollaron variedades de vacas productoras de suero y leche con características especiales para el uso medico, de hecho habían llegado a solicitar la autorización oficial para poner en el mercado leche de vaca que contendría gran parte de las vacunas que reciben los niños, la idea era que ya no hubiera que inyectarles. Bastaría con darles una mamadera o un vaso de leche vacunatoria.

-Más espectacular aun fue el anuncio que hizo el gobierno chino, habían logrado crear una variedad de vacas lecheras genéticamente modificadas con transplantes de núcleos de seres humanos. Dichas vacas producirían nada menos que leche materna. Con ello se proponían abastecer un mercado donde las jóvenes madres no tenían la capacidad o la voluntad a sus bebes con la leche de sus propios pechos.

-Ya en 1970 biólogos de Estados Unidos habían logrado realizar la clonación de ganado a nivel industrial. Eso 27 años antes que Ian Wilmut y Keith Campbell lograran clonar a la celebre oveja Dolly. La diferencia es que los biólogos norteamericanos en realidad se limitaron a obtener clones por el simple traspaso de núcleos obtenidos de embriones engendrados en una vaca de manera natural. Los clones embrionarios fueros transplantados a las vacas como si fueran madres sustitutas. Las cuales parieron terneros de una raza especialmente buena por su capacidad reproductora de leche y carne. Esta producción de ganado paso casi completamente inadvertida De hecho millones de estadounidenses comieron bifes de clones sin percatarse de ello.

-Esto te lo digo para que comprendas hasta que punto han llegado los avances en genética. Quiero que entiendas que hay personas que no tienen miramientos a la hora de obtener resultados. Son capaces de hacer lo que sea necesario.-me mantuve en silencio y finalmente me decidí a mirarlo.- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Al verlo me percate que el no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Había detenido al monovolumen. Su expresión de sorpresa era notoria. Al entender mi pregunta pestaño y negó la cabeza.

-Bien. Volviendo a tema de la vida larga, de una buena salud y eventualmente de una eterna juventud. Hace ya miles de años atrás, desde que nuestros ancestros aprendieron las artes de la agricultura el hombre supo que hay seres que no envejecen jamás. Por ejemplo si sacas una patilla de una planta y la entierras debidamente obtendrás un clon de la planta original. La plantita que crecerá de la patilla será biológicamente idéntica. Será planta original pero a demás será mas joven. Si transplantas la patilla de un olivo de 200 años la matita nueva será, digamos una niñita. No tendrá ella los 200 años de la planta original. Será una versión juvenil de una planta anciana. Y no solo eso desde siempre nuestros antepasados supieron que algunos animales como la estrella de mar son capaces no solo de regenerar un órgano cortado, sino que también el mismo órgano cortado es capaz de regenerar una estrella de mar completa. Algo así como si la cola que le cortan a un perro fuera capaz de regenerar un perro completo. Y, según la humanidad fue descubriendo y tratando de entender la vertiginosa vida que rodean este planeta los hombres de ciencia descubrieron que hay muchos seres simples que simplemente no envejecen jamás. De hecho en todas nuestras células el citoplasma celular no envejece. El envejecimiento es un proceso misterioso que se produce en el núcleo de las células donde se encuentran las dos clases de espirales de adn.

-Tiempo antes los mismos investigadores descubrieron una encima llamada telomerasa, una proteína que tiene la virtud de regenerar los telomeros que son los que evitan el acortamiento celular. La telomerasa al parecer estimula el crecimiento de los telomeros y así la capacidad de reproducción del adn se prolonga al parecer indefinidamente. Es decir, descubrieron que mientras haya suficiente telomerasa seguirá habiendo reemplazo y renovación de las células. Esto es, la telomerasa produciría una mantención indefinida y estable de la condición juvenil de las células y los tejidos complejos.

-Fueron esos experimentos con la telomerasa los que produjeron los resultados de la prolongación de la vida de diversos seres incluso mamíferos hasta 6 veces su duración natural. Con esto el grupo de investigación había llegado al umbral de la eterna juventud.

-Pero pronto ese maravilloso umbral mostró que tenía grandes dificultades para dejarse cruzar. Para empezar descubrieron que una gran cantidad de la enzima mágica aparecía impregnando los tejidos cancerosos. Al parecer la telomerasa ejercía su tremendo poder de reproducción indiscriminada en ciertos grupos de células que están en los tumores cancerosos. En otras palabras mientras no lograran con precisión y eficacia el funcionamiento de la telomerasa existía un tremendo margen de error que consistía en cambiar la vejez por un cáncer. Mucho después descubrieron una segunda enzima que regula el giro arquitectónico de las espirales de adn y con ello gobierna la normalidad de la reproducción.

-Con esos descubrimientos habían traspasado el umbral. Habían conseguido, al menos en los experimentos que el ser humano alcanzara vidas juveniles durante muchísimo tiempo. Posiblemente de manera indefinida. Prácticamente eterna en la que nuestros organismos mantendrían una calidad fisiológica como la que se mantiene entre los 20 y 25 años.

-La fantasía, pero basándose en información real.-mire a Jake.-tengo que señalar que una humanidad en que la gente no muere necesariamente seria una humanidad en que la gente no tiene hijos. De lo contrario abría una explosión demográfica instantánea. Tan enorme que destruiría la sustentabilidad del planeta. Una posibilidad para que eso no pasara seria la opción de tener hijos pero a cambio de renunciar a la vida eterna. Un hijo se pagaría con la muerte de un progenitor, dos hijos con la muerte del padre y de la madre. Y ¿que ocurriría durante esas vidas interminables? Es posible que para algunos una eternidad de rutina pudiera resultar odiosa, detestable, incluso peor que la muerte. Pero para otros ese tiempo indefinido abriría la posibilidad de adquirir conocimientos inimaginables, formas de belleza, compresión de la realidad, vivencia de aventuras que resultarían imposibles para aquellos que tienen vidas tan efímeras. Podrían pasar siglos y siglos estudiando y aprendiendo o viajando a través del espacio hasta alcanzar lugares que hoy no podrían ni soñar. Bueno para seres con ese tiempo 500 años, 1.000 o 10.000 años pueden resultar apenas el tiempo suficiente para consumar tales odiseas e iliadas. Pero también produciría tentaciones atroces. Por ejemplo el tener sirvientes y esclavos lo suficientemente hábiles y agradables como para reemplazar a los inmigrantes que hoy luchan por cruzar las fronteras hacia el mundo de los ricos y que se sienten felices tomando trabajos que el resto desprecia por sucios humillantes o mal pagados. Imagínate podrían llegar a construir robots o cyborg que son mezclas entre maquinas y seres vivos. Estoy segura que habría quienes piensen que diseñar y fabricar seres totalmente vivos dotados de un aspecto, de un carácter o de habilidades que nos resulten interesantes o agradables.

-De hecho ya hay laboratorios secretos tanto en Europa como aquí que se encuentran trabajando en la creación de individuos genéticamente modificados utilizando embriones de simios con trasplantes nucleares de adn humano. Se que en Gran Bretaña están en fabricación al menos 145 individuos híbridos que son simios humanoides y se también que en China en una universidad ya existen esos seres que incluso podrían ser dotados de una inteligencia extremadamente superior a la de los parámetros humanos.

Me quede en silencio esperando a que Jake dijera algo. Necesitaba saber que opinaba al respecto. Debía medir como reaccionaba para contarle el resto.

-¿Hablas en serio?-murmuro.

-Completamente.

-Es impresionante. ¿Me estas diciendo que eres un de esos experimentos? ¿Quién puede ser tan monstruoso para hacer eso?

-Si Jake soy el resultado de esos experimentos. Y sobre tu otra pregunta ¿quien me hizo eso? Es fácil. Mi madre.

-¡¿Tu madre?

-Aha, pero tranquilízate-le respondí sonriendo.-aun falta que te cuente la otra parte.

-¡Hay mas!

-Claro, pero necesito que te quedes callado. Tengo que encontrar las palabras para explicarlo.

-Esta bien.-contesto aun impresionado.

-Veras el grupo de investigación se dividía en dos partes. La biológica y la física. Ya te explique que poseo una prácticamente eterna juventud. Falta que te explique de mis capacidades físicas. Mis, por llamarlo de alguna forma, poderes.

-Siempre tuve la certeza que existían personas con habilidades especiales, por llamarlos de alguna forma dones. Personas con la capacidad de descifrar los sueños, con la habilidad de encontrar a las personas desaparecidas con solo ver una foto. Esto pude comprobarlo al conocer a los Cullen. Alice, Edward y Jasper tienen dones. Y yo comparto la teoría de Carlisle sobre que cuando ellos eran humanos aunque en un menor grado ya tenían esa capacidad. Probablemente Alice tuviera alguna capacidad de predecir el futuro, Edward debió ser alguien muy intuitivo y Jasper tuvo que haber tenido un gran carisma.

-Pero en nuestro caso es destino. Ollie, Nessie y yo fuimos creados con capacidades especiales. Durante nuestra etapa embrionaria a partir de la tercera semana que es cuando empiezan a crearse el cerebro, el corazón y la medula espinal empezaron a utilizar radiación ionizante que es aquel tipo de radiación con capacidad para ionizar la materia. Normalmente este tipo de tratamiento puede tener efectos cancerigenos, pero en nuestro caso se decido tomar el riesgo. Utilizaron 10 embriones y solo 3 resultaron positivos, el resto resulto muerto por una metástasis generalizada de un cáncer a la medula ósea. El caso es que se aplico radiación a los embriones para lograr un aumento en la capacidad cerebral y posteriormente en la capacidad física. Trabajaron en la corteza cerebral que es lo que cubre a los hemisferios cerebrales. El cerebro se divide en cuatro partes el lóbulo temporal que es el que se encuentra detrás de cada sien y que es el que se encarga de las tares visuales como reconocer caras, el lóbulo frontal que se encuentra en las parte posterior se encarga de las funciones ejecutivas que son las encargadas de dirigir nuestra conducta, el autocontrol, el razonamiento por ponerte un ejemplo, el lóbulo parietal que es la encargada de percibir las sensaciones, el tacto, el calor, el frío, el dolor y coordinar el balance y el lóbulo occipital que es el encargado de procesar las imágenes. Todo nuestro cerebro fue trabajado para tener una capacidad mayor a la de un ser humano común, tenemos mejores sentidos, mejor capacidad de pensamiento y una capacidad mayor de soportar el dolor. Se podría decir que tenemos una mente mas avanzada. También trabajaron en nuestro cuerpo nuestro sistema óseo es en general mas resistente y nuestros músculos son mas capaces.

-Te doy un ejemplo. La gravedad es la fuerza más atrayente del universo, se define como fuerza G. Nosotros podemos soportar fuerzas G que a una persona normal la matarían. Por ejemplo en un parque de diversiones en la mayoría de los juegos la fuerza G es de 2, nosotros podemos soportar una fuerza G de 12.

Me detuve al finalizar mi relato. Sorprendida al sentir una tranquilidad inmensa. No contaba con sentirme así.

-Bella, esto es increíble. No puedo creer que esos tipos les hicieran eso. ¿Radiación? ¿Como pudieron arriesgarlos de esa forma? ¿Qué paso con tu madre? ¿Acaso a ella no le paso nada?

-A ver como te lo digo-murmure.- recuerdas que fuimos tratados con radiación. Bien mediante un proceso de extracción celular fuimos separados de nuestras madres y transportados a una serie de maquinas. Fue ahí que nos trataron, ahí nos desarrollamos. Ninguno de nosotros nació de un parto. De hecho nuestra gestación duro 10 meses. Así que como puedes ver técnicamente no tenemos madres, al menos biológicas.

-Es increíble.-susurro con los ojos bien abiertos.-tus amigos también están en eso, ¿verdad?

-Así es, de hecho Nessie también fue adoptada y Ollie creció toda su vida en un orfanato.

-Los están buscando, ¿verdad? Los tipos que hicieron esos experimentos.

-Nos buscan, si, pero no ellos. Los que nos buscan son miembros de otro grupo. Son por así decirlo los superiores. De hecho de los que trabajaron en la investigación solo hay uno vivo. Al resto los mataron.

-¡Los mataron! ¿Que clase de personas son?

-Personas obsesionadas con el poder. Desean la juventud eterna y tener capacidades especiales. Y la única forma de conseguirlo es teniéndonos a nosotros.

-¿Por qué los necesitaban a ustedes?

-Porque el laboratorio de investigación fue destruido en un incendio. Toda la investigación se destruyo. Lo único que queda somos nosotros.

Jake se quedo en silencio. Probablemente analizándolo todo.

-Me sorprende que te lo tomaras tan bien. Pensé que no me creerías y tendría que probártelo.

-Te creo. Pero tengo unas dudas. Dijiste que tus capacidades eran superiores a las de una persona normal. Entonces ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

-Eso es fácil. Si me moviera a mi capacidad normal seria demasiado rápida para las personas, es más cuando conozcas a los chicos veras que ellos se mueven muy parecido. A demás de esa forma me parezco a Charlie. Así que no me molesta.

-Tu cerebro. ¿Que tan capaz es?

-Pregúntame algo.

-Nombra a los primeros tres presidentes del país y sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte.

-Demasiado fácil. George Washington, nació el 22 de febrero de 1732 y murió el 14 de diciembre de 1799. John Adams 30 de octubre de 1735 y 4 de julos de 1823. Thomas Jefferson 13 de abril de 1743 y 4 de julio de 1826.

-Raíz cuadrada de 1500.

-38,729.-conteste sin dudar. Jake esta haciendo preguntas muy simples.

-3.278 multiplicado por 2.453

-8.040.934.

-Impresionante.-comento interesado.-Cuando tenga problemas en el colegio ya se a quien pedirle ayuda.

Entre preguntas absurdas terminamos de recorrer el camino a Seattle. Siendo honesta estaba muy alegre con la reacción de Jake. Poder tener a un amigo al que poder contarle todo era fantástico.

-Este auto es fantástico.-comento sorprendido al llegar al lugar.-sabia que era un mecedes pero es distinto estar frente a un auto así.

-Es bonito.

-¿Bonito? Este auto es genial. Yo lo manejo, tú puedes venirte en el monovolumen.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a regresar en la camioneta. Voy a aprovechar el viaje para cambiar de auto. Les diremos a mis papas que el monovolumen paso a mejor vida.

-¿Vas a comprarte un auto? ¿Por qué no pediste que te enviara otro de los autos?

-Bromeas. Un Lexus como ese hubiera sido demasiado llamativo. Además mi Toyota no es un auto para manejar en Forks, me hubiera metido en demasiados problemas.

-¿Tu Toyota?

-Si ese auto es mío. Era el que manejaba en Phoenix. Bueno cuando podía manejarlo.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué dices que te meterías en problemas?

-Es un auto modificado. Tiene alerones, le cambie las llantas y la carrocería.

Se me quedo mirando como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Supongo que no se imagino que tuviera ese tipo de gustos.

-Vamos. Dejare que me ayudes a elegir.-dije subiéndome en el que seria el nuevo auto de Renee.

Tardamos más de dos horas en escoger un auto. Jake se comportaba como un niño en una juguetería. Al final termine comprándome un Nissan skiline en color negro para mi y un Mitsubishi lancer color azul para Jake. En un principio se negó, pero como se había enamorado del auto termino aceptando. Decidimos que contrataríamos una grúa para que llevara el auto de mama y el mío a Forks y nos vendríamos en el auto de Jake.

Apenas llegamos a Forks, Jake se despidió por mí. Explico que necesitaba reunirse con la manada. Me pareció extraño. De un momento a otro se tenso y toda su alegría desapareció. Tuve que ir a casa con tres autos, soportar la mirada de todo el pueblo y preparar una buena excusa.

Cuando llegue a casa solo estaba Renee. Eso facilito las cosas aproveche que se distrajo con los autos y tome los bolsos, los lleve a mi habitación y los deje bajo la cama. Después baje excusándome con haber dejado unas cosas que compre para el instituto. Me pregunto porque no estaba mi auto y tuve que explicarle lo ocurrido con el monovolumen, solo asintió como si supiera que eso estaba por pasar. Entendió perfectamente que me comprara un auto y hasta estuvo de acuerdo en que le haya comprado uno a Jake. Sus palabras fueron "me alegro que lo hicieras, es tu mejor amigo e hijo de Billy. Mientras no empieces a comprarles autos a todos tus compañeros todo ira bien". Charlie no estaba porque había salido a pescar así que subí a mi habitación a descansar. Habíamos estado fuera casi todo el día. Habíamos salido a las 9 y habíamos llegado después de las 5 de la tarde.

Apenas toque la cama quede dormida. Cuando desperté estaba oscuro, tome mi celular y me percate que eran más de las 3 de la mañana. Me levante y tome los bolsos. Si Charlie llegaba a verlos no quería ni imaginarme como se pondría. Al revisarlos no pude imaginar que dirían los chicos. Nessie se pondría histérica y Ollie probablemente pensaría que era una broma. Tome una de las armas y la observe. Tendría que enseñarles a usarlas, aunque dijera lo que yo dijera en el fondo sabia que terminaríamos usándolas, solo era cosa de esperar.


End file.
